Hunt Me
by 20Ash10
Summary: Starlee is a Hunter, she's following the footsteps of her Father and older brothers, Jacob is the poor guy who Imprints her. But will he have a chance with her, when she's carrying the child of another Hunter
1. Chapter 1

"I think its crap I can't go on a date," Stella whined, her older brothers all rolled their eyes.

"You can go out on a date when you turn thirty," her eldest brother, Sterling, said popping in a piece of chicken into his mouth. Stella made a face at her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"You can start dating when you turn eighteen," Marian, her mother, said and quickly scanned the table barely noticing a head was missing.

"Where's Starlee?"

Stein, Starlee's twin, looked down over to the empty seat next to him and shrugged. Sterling rolled his eyes, as Stephen sighed, both of them knowing a fight was going to erupt when Starlee finally came home.

"Stein," Marian asked.

"No clue, I haven't seen her since school," Stein shrugged again.

"At least she went to school," Stella muttered under her breath.

"Who didn't go to school," Marian asked getting up from her chair. All of the boys let out a warily sigh.

"Starlee, hasn't been to school for the past few days," Stella ratted out her older sister.

"What," Marian yelled, as the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Starlee Jean Konstance! Get in this room," Marian yelled.

A small but audible, curse came from the living room. Starlee walking into the dining room, pulling off her jacket. Her white shirt was covered in blood and torn, a bruise was forming on her left cheek. Stephen quickly got up to help his little sister.

"What is this I'm hearing from you siblings, that you are not going to school," Marian yelled at her oldest daughter, while Stephen cleaned her up.

"You mean sibling," Starlee muttered, then waved her hand as if it was unimportant, "I've been going on a few hunts."

"During SCHOOL HOURS," Marian yelled and started to pace.

"Ya, and after."

"Shut up," Stephen hissed to her under his breath. Starlee flashed her second oldest brother a smile.

Starlee loved to taunt their mother, and nothing her brothers did could break her from this habit. Starlee had the knack to get in trouble, be it at school or at home.

"Go to your room," Marian said closing her eyes, so she wouldn't see her daughter.

"Huh," Starlee asked confused, normally there was a bigger fight then this.

"Go to your room, pack your shit and get out of my house," Marian said then walked out of the room.

Everyone stared at their mother shocked, no matter what. After the last time she kicked Starlee out, she swore never to do it again. Sterling and Stein had found her moving from town to town looking for hunts. She was making money by cons and poker games.

"Fine," Starlee yelled regaining her composer, and jumped up from the chair.

"Star, I'm so sorr…"

"Shut the fuck up," Starlee hissed at her younger sister, "I knew you wouldn't be happy till Marian kicked me out again."

Starlee glared at her then left to go and pack her things. Stella bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She knew her brothers were glaring at her.

"Star," Stein called out and followed his twin sister.

"Learn to keep your fucking mouth shut," Stuart hissed at Stella then followed Stein, Stephen didn't say anything but left.

"Help me clean up," Sterling muttered picking up the plates. Stella nodded her head and got up.

* * *

"Star, she's really not kicking you out," Stein told his sister, as she quickly threw her thing into her duffle bag.

"I don't care, she said the words. So I'm out, I don't fucking need her," Starlee hissed.

"Star, she just needs some time to cool down," Stuart said sitting on Starlee's bed.

"She can take all the time she needs to cool down, I'm just not going to be waiting for her too," Starlee said looking around, checking to see if she forgot anything.

"Where are you going to go, are you going to hop from town to town," Stephen asked leaning against the door.

"Nope, I have a place to crash now, till I get a job and my own place," She told her brother.

Starlee loved her brothers, and didn't want to leave them behind. But she couldn't stand her mother, and younger sister. Starlee clash with the both of them, who were so alike.

"Where," Stephen asked standing up right.

"Ya right, like I'm telling you guys," Starlee smirked, "when Marian feels bad, you'll tell her where I'm at and she'll drag me back here."

"Star, maybe if you aren't so unbendable…"

"I'm not bending over for her to fuck me in the ass," Star said making a face, "I'm not into incest." Stephen shook his head and sighed. Starlee always had the worse imagery.

"Look, I'll be ok," Star smiled at her brothers, "Y'all will see me around, and I'll keep in touch."

"Doubt it," Stein sighed walking over to his twin, pulling her into a hug, "The way you hunt, you'll forget."

"Ya well, it's my job," Starlee whispered patting Stein's back.

"Be careful, little grasshopper," Stuart fake cried hugging both of them.

"Ok, Yoda," Starlee yelled laying her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Stephen," Stuart said waving him over, "Get in this love fest." Stephen snorted, but walked over and wrapped his arms around his younger siblings.

"Keep our eyes open, Star, we don't want you to end up dead" he whispered and kissed the top of Starlee's head.

"Number one rule," she said and patted his hand.

"Ok, too much love," Starlee yelled wiggling her body to get out. Everyone chuckled and dispersed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," she told Stein, then grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Do you think we can convince mom to let her back in again," Stuart asked.

"Stella will have to be the one," Stephen said pursing his lips together.

* * *

Starlee banged on the door, standing in the rain. It was now pouring rain, and Starlee was only in her white beater and ripped up jeans. Her dark locks clung to her as she waited for the door open.

A tall buff man opened the door, when he saw Starlee. A smirk appeared on his perfect chiseled face. His green eyes twinkled with mischief, as he scanned down her body. His large muscular arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame.

"I like this surprise," he smirked and winked at Starlee.

Starlee turned around making a show of looking around. The turned back to the guy with a confused look on her small delicate face, she leaned into him and whispered, "My sister goes to a good psychologist, she's delusional too."

The smirk on the man grew then he leaned into her and whispered, "don't worry, doll, you're not seeing things. I'm sinfully real." Then he winked at her.

Starlee gasped and stepped back, it's been a long time since anyone had gotten her with words. She glared at the man, and bit her lip, so she wouldn't curse at him. This just made him grin.

"Dean, who's at the door?"

"Some sexy doll," the man yelled back. Starlee glared at him with her mouth open, then stomped on his foot.

"Hey," the man yelled grabbed her arms holding her away from him.

"Jackass," Starlee yelled struggling with him. The man wrapped his arms around her, causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"I'm not some stupid girl, that'll let you talk them down," Starlee yelled struggling to get the man off of her. He had settled himself in-between her legs, and held her arms over her head.

"Calm down, doll," he chuckled, his body was covering her from the rain.

"I'm not a doll," she yelled breathing hard, and threw her head up. Banging it on the man's face, causing him to let go and giving her the advantage.

Starlee rolled them over so she was now on top, and started to swing at him. He blocked her hits while laughing, pissing her off even more.

He had to admit, this girl had a good fight inside of her. She could hit pretty hard, not that he would admit that.

When she landed a hit on his chin, that was it. Grabbing her hands, he pushed her onto her back, and held her still.

"Dean, let the girl go!"

Dean looked up at to Bobby questioning his orders. There was no way in hell he was going to let this girl go, so she could swing at him again.

"Dean, let her go," Bobby demand walked over to them. He wrapped his hand under the girl's arms and helped her up and into the house.

"Who the hell is that asshole," Starlee asked as Bobby led her to the living room.

"A kid I look after," he muttered.

"Lovely man, can I kill him?"

"No," Bobby chuckled.

* * *

"So your mother kicked you out of the house," Bobby asked Starlee as he severed her some food.

"Ya, it's not the first," she yawned scratching the back of her ear.

"How many times has she kicked you out," he asked placing the plate in front of her.

"Threats or for reals get out of my house I'm calling the cops?"

"For reals," Bobby shrugged lending against the chair in front of Starlee.

"Three times," she shrugged and dug into her food.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need," he told her motion to his house.

"Thanks," Starlee said.

"Ya, kid, but you still have to go to school," he warned her.

"Ya, I figured as much," she muttered to her food, Bobby smiled at her.

"Eat up, then get some sleep kid," he told her, then walked out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlee sat at her table with her friends and twin brother. Everyone was joking around, talking about what they were going to be doing later. As always though, Starlee was scanning the lunch room.

Her older brother, Sterling, was sitting at the teacher's table talking with the other football Coaches. Stella was sitting with her group of friends, but a new guy was sitting next to her, flirting.

"Stein, whose that guy next to Stellar," she asked motioning to Stella.  
"No, clue," Stein said sitting up to get a better look.

"Whose that Jackass next to me sister," Stein asked their table. Everyone looked over to Stella's table.  
"Some new kid, cause he sure as hell doesn't know the rules," Marcus muttered.

Everyone, at their high school, knew the Konstance girls, were off limits. Starlee on her own accord, she turned down boys left and right. Stella tried to go out on dates, but with her brothers feared and respected in town. There was no chance.

The lunch bell rang, sending the students to class. As Starlee got up to leave, she notice Stella was leaving with the guy. Sterling had already left for his class, while Stein was going out the door with one of his many girlfriends.

Sighing to herself, she took after her little sister and the guy. She followed them into the surrounding woods. She stayed a good distance behind them, but close enough to never lose them out of her sight.

So when they all of a suddenly disappeared, Starlee panicked. She searched everywhere looking for a trail, a cave, dugout, anything. After twenty minutes, Starlee found a metallic ring lying on the ground.

Dropping down on her knees, she pushed the dirt and leaves, she found a trapdoor. Muttering a oath, she patted herself. She only had the knife she carried everywhere. This was not good, whoever the hell this guy way, she was going to need more than her knife.

But she didn't have time, she wasted twenty minutes searching for the damn door. Stella may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she wasn't stupid. As soon they went down the trapdoor, she would know something was up and fight.

Starlee pulled out her cell phone and called her brother Stuart. Knowing he would be skating, doing nothing really important.

"Yellow," he answered.  
"Stuart, someone just took Stella," Starlee hissed struggling to open the trapdoor.

"Do you know where to," he asked getting off his skateboard, and ran over to his truck.  
"Ya," She huffed dragging the door, "in the woods behind the high school. There's a trapdoor about a mile behind the lunchroom."

"Ok, I'm on my way, Star, do not go after them yourself. I repeat, **DO NOT** go after them yourself. I know you're not packing much heat," Stuart gritted out pulling out of the skate park.  
"Sorry, I already wasted time, hurry up," Starlee said then hung up.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a small rock and dropped it down the hole. Estimating the drop was six feet, she grabbed on to the ledge lowering herself as far as she could. Then let go, landing in a crouch, she scanned the place.

It was pitch black, only light was from the trapdoor. Feeling around, she realized the only way was to go forward. She had about two feet behind her, then a wall of dirt, and an elbow length to each side of her.

"There better be no fucking bugs," Starlee groaned to herself pulling out her knife, "or I'll kill you myself, Stellar."

A few minute of walking in pure dark, she spotted a small glowing light. Taking a deep breath, Starlee ready herself, and slowly made her way to the light. The closer she got to it, the better she could see. It was large empty room, with candles lighting it up.

Dead in the center, was Stella tied up in a chair and gagged. Biting her lip, so she wouldn't cry out, Starlee tried to come out with a plan to get them the both out of here, at least Stella. Listening, she could only hear Stella's whimpering.

Taking in a deep breath, Starlee quickly dashed to her sister, looking around. Stella was alone in the room, but that didn't mean the creep wasn't around.

When Stella saw her older sister run into the room, relief filled. She was never happier to see her sister. She didn't know what she was thinking, when she agreed to go with Robert, the new kid.

"Come one, sweetie, let's get out of her," Starlee murmured to her baby sister, cutting her bonds.

Stella started to scream and whimpered motioning behind Starlee's head. Before, she could turn around and do anything. Something swung out and hit her head knocking her out cold.

* * *

Groaning, Starlee woke up tied to a chair, with a horrible headache. She was going to roll her eyes in irritation, but discovered that didn't help her headache. Looking around she saw Stella was knocked out cold. She had a gash on her forehead, and a bruise was showing up on her cheek.

"Goodie, you're awake." Starlee turned her head and saw her older brother Sterling walking over to her.  
"What the fuck," she muttered.

"Tsk tsk," he said shaking his head, then backhanded her, "I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth."

_I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth._

Sterling would never say that to her, none of her brothers would ever bring up their mother like that to Starlee. _It was a shape shifter._ Glaring at the imposter she spat at him.

He growled and slapped her. He then straddled her lap, and dug his hand in her hair pulling her head back. He licked from the bottom of her chin to her cheek, murmuring, **"Beautiful."**

"You, Sick Fuck," Starlee yelled struggling to push him off, turning her head to the side, "if you're going to even think about sick shit like that! Don't do it as my brother! I'm not into incest."

"Oh, Starlee," he smiled and gripping her face with his hand, turning her so she was facing him, "So beautiful," he trailed his nose from under her chin to under her ear, "but, your mouth has to shut up!"

He yanked on her hair, Starlee kept her whimper inside. She knew this type of sicko. They were into the pain of other. She wasn't about to give him the pleasure of her cries.

"Sorry, but there's no off button," she told him glaring at him trying to hold her head as far away from him as she could. He shook his head and got off of her lap walking over to a small table, she hadn't notice before.

"See you better find it or make one," he said with his back turned to her. Grabbing something thing from the table, then turned around saying, "Cause, baby sister here, will be the one to get punished."

He walked over to Stella, with a Balisong knife. Starlee swallowed the smart ass remark, and tried to stay quiet. He smiled at her walking back over to her.

"See, I knew we could make you even more beautiful."

"I'm telling you now," she hissed at him, as he re-straddled her, he nodded for her to continue, "When I get out of these bonds. I'm going to give you a Columbian Neck Tie."

He just smiled at her, then reached over to Stella and smacked her. Stella screamed awake, almost falling over in her chair. Starlee struggled to hit him.

"Now, I'm not sure how much more time I have with you," he said getting up and walked over to Stella, "I know you called your brother," he said with a disgusted look, and dragged Stella in front of Starlee, "So I'll get to my point."

"So you do have a point," Starlee exclaimed, Stella smirked under her tears of fear, "Here I thought you were just some **Freak** that got off on incest."

"**I'M NOT A FREAK**," he screamed smacking Stella to the ground, and kicked Starlee in the stomach, throwing her backwards.

"Ok! Sorry, you don't like to be called a freak," Starlee yelled, and quickly slipped out of her restrains, and rolled onto her feet.

His eyes went wide, when he realized his mistake. He had given her a hand, when he lost his temper. Starlee slowly stood up, glaring at him. Stella was crying on the ground with relief.

"You ok, Sweetie," Starlee asked her slowly moving closer to her and him. Stella just nodded her head.

"Remember, I promised you a Columbian Neck Tie," Starlee hissed glaring at him.

All three of them, heard ruckus from the hallway. Starlee smirked at him. He looked at the hallway, then to Starlee, then glanced down to Stella.

"You Fuckin FREAK! You're, going to die," Starlee yelled.  
"Remember this, pumpkin," he told her, "You're fucking mouth killed her."

He quickly bent down, grabbing Stella's head in her hands. Violently twisting it, Starlee gasped in shock unable to move. Stella fell limp with her eyes wide open. Then he took off running through a trick door.

"Stellar, Stella, sweetie," Starlee yelled rushing over to her dead sister, cradling her in her arms, "You can't be dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Home Sweet Home," Simon said stepping out of his Escalade with his wife, Marian, and looked at the house.

"This blows," Stuart muttered jumping out with his skate board, then turned around to help Starlee down. Marian turned around and glared at him.  
"This does not blow, this is a good thing," she told him then walked, with purpose, to the house. Simon turned around and smiled at his children.

"Come on and help me unload then boxes," Stein said punching, Stuart's arm.  
"Wait till Sterling and Stephen get here," Stuart said wrapping an arm around Starlee's shoulders and led her into the house.

"Starlee and Stein are getting the bedroom next to mine and your father's," Marian said as her three youngest walked into the house.  
"Lovely," Stein muttered looking around, the place was big, but very old.

"Why did we move to this dump," Stuart asked looking around pursing his lips together. Simon looked at his wife, waiting for her answer.

"This place is not a dump, it just needs a little fitting up. And it's a great way to purge our souls again," she said with a fake smile, then quickly made her way up the stairs.

"This place is a dump," Stein said looking around.  
"No shit," Simon muttered making a face, then followed his wife upstairs

"Haha," Stein laughed clapping his sister's back, "Damn right it's going to take more than this to purge our souls."

"I hate you're guys whole twin thing," Stuart muttered rolling his eyes. Starlee just smiled at him making a face at him.

"If you didn't understand that, she said 'Jealous of our greatness,'" Stein laughed.  
"I understood that, Moron," Stuart said and slapped Stein upside his head.

"You're fighting with greatness, Brother," Stein yelled jumping into a ninja pose.  
"I am Greatness, whooah," Stuart yelled doing the Crane pose.

"I told you not to drop them when they were baby," Stephen told Sterling as they walked in with boxes in their arms.  
"I didn't like them in the first place," Sterling said nonchalant and dropped the box near the door.

"You love us," Stuart said hugging Stein with one arm.  
"Ya," Stein agreed and wrapped his arm around Stuart.  
"Ya, keep tell yourself that," Sterling said then snapped his fingers to Starlee, "Like she said, _being delusional is treatable_."

"Don't put words in my twin's mouth," Stein yelled and pulled Starlee into a hug, "SHE loves me!"

Starlee silently laughed and pushed at Stein's chest, trying to get away. Stein was having none of that. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, hollering and fake crying. Till Marian ran down stairs to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Let your sister go, and help unload the boxes," she hissed at them.  
"Yes, Ma'am," they all answered and quickly left the house.

Starlee stood in the living room, staring at the floor. Marian looked at her daughter, then quickly went back up stairs. Starlee walked out to help her brothers.

"Stuart! Put that fucking board down, and help us," Sterling yelled.  
"I'm fucking helping," Stuart yelled.

His eyes went wide, and quickly took off. Sterling chased after him, Stuart ran down into the street and into the neighbor's yard. Stephen sighed and leaned against the Escalade next to Starlee.

"If you want me and Stein can carry your bed inside, so you can lay down," he asked looking at her, she shook her head no.

"You sure, we have this," Stephen said motioning to the boxes, Starlee shrugged and shoved her hands into her jacket's pockets.

"Don't wander too far, and do you have your gun," Stephen asked looking at her.

"Be careful," he whispered as Starlee walked down the driveway.

"Should I follow her," Stein whispered to Stephen, both boys watching her walk away.  
"No, she'll notice and kick both our asses," Stephen chuckled and moved to pick up a box.

* * *

Starlee walked around Forks, trying to get a feel of the town. They had moved to here, since Seattle was having a Vampire problem. And their father thought it would help them to move, to get away from the memories of Stella. Sterling had gotten a job in Fork's High, as the Algebra teacher and Assistant Football Coach.

Stephen was thinking about going to College in Seattle, wasn't too sure yet. He and Stuart were also thinking about taking a road trip, killing Supernatural things all over the country. Marian wasn't too happy about that. Stein and Starlee had to finish High School.

"Hey are you lost!"

Starlee turned around and saw a short slightly chubby blonde boy jogging over to her. Starlee didn't know what to do.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Are you new here, you must be I've never seen you before," He said rapidly, Starlee just smiled at him.

He smiled back waiting for her to answer him. Starlee touched the tip of her fingers to her throat, and opened her mouth. Horror washed over the kid, when he realized what she meant.

"I'm so sorry! Can you even hear me," He asked touching his ear. Starlee nodded her head.  
"Ok good," he smiled at her.

"Mike!" An Asian boy was running over to them.

"Mike, whoa… I'm Eric Yorkie, you are…"  
"She can't speak, Moron," Mike hissed pushing Eric's arm away from her.  
"How the Hell was I suppose to know," Eric hissed pushing back.

Starlee rolled her eyes, at their childish behavior. She hoped that they weren't going to be in any of her classes. She was looking around, when she spotted Stuart riding his skate board singing to Sublime. Grinning with relief, she waved him down.

"Sissy," He screamed getting off his Skate board and ran over to her. Tackling her to the ground, hugging her, screaming out insanity. Stuart finally got up and looked at the two guys.

"Who the fuck are you," Stuart said looking at them with a disgust look on his face.  
"I'm Mike Newton and this is Eric, we just met your…"

"Look kid, don't look at my sister, don't think about my sister, and I won't kick your ass. My sister is off limits repeat after me, " Stuart said grabbing Mike's face with one hand and Eric with the other, "Starlee Jean Konstance is off limits!"

"Look," Mike started getting into Stuart's face.  
"No you look," Stuart growled and grabbed the front of Mike's shirt lifting him off the ground, "Don't look or think about my sister!"

"Hey!" Starlee turned around and saw a tall dark hair officer get out of his cruiser, "What's going on here?"

Stuart let go of Mike and turned around, smiling at the officer. Starlee stepped behind her brother, grabbing his hand.

Warning him to keep his cool. That was the last thing they need. An Officer wary of them in their first few days in a new town.

"Nothing, Sir, just getting my little sister," Stuart said, wrapping an arm around Starlee. At that moment Sterling and Stephen drove up.

"Thank god you found her, Stu," Sterling said hopping out of his truck, Stephen did the same.

"You know these two," The Officer asked pointing to Stuart and Starlee.  
"Ya they're my little brother and sister," Sterling said and walked over to the officer.

"I'm Sterling Konstance, the new Fork's high school Algebra teacher," he said sticking out his hand.  
"I heard about you," the Officer smiled and took his hand, "Heard you're a great football coach."  
"I won't say great," Sterling smiled the turned to Stephen.

"This is my twin Stephen, and you met my little brother Stuart and sister Starlee," He said and pulled Starlee to his side.

"Nice to meet you, miss," he said sticking out his hand, "I'm Chief Charles Swan." Starlee smiled and shook his hand, He raised his eye brow and looked up at Sterling.

"Sorry, she can't speak," Sterling said after clearing his throat.  
"Oh… wow, has she always been like this," Chief Swan asked looking at Sterling.  
"No, the doctors say it's a post-traumatic stress," Stephen said and took Starlee to the truck.

"She's now the baby of the family," Sterling said clearing his throat, "And the only girl. We all look after her, you know a little over-protective of her."  
"I understand," Chief Swan said nodding his head, "I'm glad to hear you boys care about your sister, shows character."  
"Well she's something special. That's one thing we all agree to, is taking care of her," Stuart muttered walking over to the truck.

"Ya, well it was nice to meet you Chief Swan, but we have to get back. To help unpack," Sterling said sticking out his hand.  
"Right, I might swing by later, with my little girl," Chief Swan said shaking hands with Sterling again, "She's looks around the age of Starlee."  
"I'll tell my parents to expect you," Sterling smiled then walked over to his truck.

He got into the driver's seat with the smile still on his face. He buckled up, and waved good-bye to the Chief as he drove down the road.

"Stuart, what the fuck were you thinking picking a fight our first day here," Sterling hissed looking through the rearview mirror, to his younger brother.  
"Those, punks were hitting on Starlee," Stuart muttered putting his board on the floor.  
"Ok, I'll let it slide this time," Sterling growled pulling up into the drive way.

"Anyways, I guess it's good that I seemed to be on the good side of the Chief, if the **Whole** family can get on it, will be good," Sterling muttered turning off the truck and sighed.

"You're stressing, like mom," Stephen muttered and got out, turning around to help Starlee off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sparkle**

_Starlee sat on her knees, panting, staring at her bloody hands. Her blood was rushing through her ears, her heart pounding away. Lying in front of her was Stella, bloodied and dead. _

Starlee sat up crying, tears rolled down her face, as she choked on her silent sobs. Stein snored softly next to her, a slight frown set on his face, sensing his twin's distress.

Bile rose up her throat, quickly rolling out of her bed, and rushed to the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet, she puked out her guts.

"Hey, you ok," Stein asked gently pulling back Starlee's hair with one hand, and the other rubbed her back. Starlee shook her head no, and then puked again.

"Do you want me to get Sterling," He asked as she panted leaning over the toilet. Starlee shook her head no, and puked again.  
"I'm getting him," Stein said grabbing a hair-tie to put up her hair, then left to get their oldest sibling.

Starlee knelt on the floor hugging the toilet, tears once again slipped down her face. Her nightmare flashed through her mind. She closed down her mind, so Stein wouldn't see, so he wouldn't judge her.

She didn't tell anybody about the horrible night, she never told, she was the one to kill Stella. She hid those thoughts and memories; she couldn't face the hate in their eyes.

"Star, what's wrong," Sterling asked walking into the bathroom, dressed only in his pajama bottoms.

* * *

Starlee sat on the steps to the house reading; Sterling was sitting next to her getting his lesson plans ready for school. Stephen was working on his truck, while Stein and Stuart were constructing a ramp in the driveway.

It was a Friday, the house was unpacked, Marian and Simon were out shopping spending time together. They had no jobs, other than the vampires, which they were still doing research for. So they were enjoying the sunny afternoon, which what they heard was rare.

"Stuart!" Sterling barked looking up, Stuart looked up from the ramp, "you're taking too much room!"

Both Stuart and Stein started to whine and bitch, as they started to move the ramp into the grass. Stephen laughed and shook his head, as he heard them mumble curses to his twin. He pushed himself out from under his truck. Walking over to the driver's seat, wiping his hands, he got in and turned it on.

"Listen to her purr," he grinned rubbing the dashboard affectionately. Starlee looked at him as if he was a nut.

"Don't even start," Stephen told her, already knowing what she thought, "she's my baby."

Starlee didn't understand why brother's obsession over his truck or Stuarts loves of his skateboards. Sterling fixation of the game, or Stein always hooking up with women, they all have other important things in their lives. Hunting wasn't always on their minds, like it was on her.

She raised her hands up, in mock surrender smiling, then returned her attention to her book. Stein walked over to her, and playfully snatched the book from her. Looking at the title he chuckled and handed it back to her.

He gently placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. The three of them, Sterling, Stein and Starlee, had stayed up till the early morning, cause of her being sick. Then she was fine, they had no clue what was wrong. Starlee knew it was cause of the nightmares.

"How do you feel," He asked squatting down, so he could look at her face. Sterling looked up from his work, to see her. Shrugging her shoulders, Starlee looked back down to her book.

_Back in black  
__I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back [i bet you know I'm...]  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
cause its gettin me high_

"Speak," Sterling answered his phone.  
"Nice way to answer the damn phone," Kendra spoke into her phone, leaning against her black Harley Davidson Nightster.  
"Kenny," Sterling smirked getting up from the porch, everyone was staring at him grinning.

Kendra Vogel, was a hunter Sterling had met when he was sixteen, and saved her life and her brother's. That was how they enter into the world; they lost their father to a Black Dog. So they started to hunt the supernatural.

Occasionally when her and her brother ran into a case they had trouble on, they would call the Konstances. But that was rare now; they have become some of the best Hunters around the country.

"Konstance," Kendra laughed, her brother Kendrick rolled his eyes  
"What's going on?"  
"Dick and I ran into a coven of Vampires maybe twenty-twenty five, we some help taking them out," she told him.  
"Where you all at," Sterling asked getting serious. Everyone paid more attention, waiting for _pack up your rides _

"Missoula, Montana," Kendra said then sighed. She hated to ask for help, but they are over their heads in this one.  
"Ok," Sterling said turning around to face his siblings, "Stephen, Stuart and Stein will head out in twenty minutes."  
"I hate to ask… but, what about you and Starlee," She muttered grudgingly, Sterling chuckled.  
"I know, but we have shit going on here, that we need to deal with. I'll some other Hunters see around the area, and if they can help."  
"Thanks," she said, "this is the biggest coven we've run it yet."  
"Ya, just be glad you haven't run into the Gay ones," Sterling chuckled.

"Huh?"  
"They sparkle, and can only be killed with fire," Sterling said teasingly.  
"You're joking."  
"Sadly no," Sterling told her running his hand through his curly black hair, "Starlee pissed some off a few years ago."

"Sounds like something she would do," Kendra chuckled, remembering the spit fire girl. Whose mouth could get her in deep shit faster than hell, "I can already image the shit that came out of her mouth."  
"…Ya," Sterling chuckled, "Well I'll tell them where to go."  
"Ok, thanks, Ster," she said trailing off in the end, then quickly add, "be careful."  
"Always, you too."

Sterling looked at his younger siblings. Stephen, Stuart, and Stein were already standing up looking at him expectantly.

"You guys are going to Missoula, Montana," he told them walking back to the porch, "They stumbled upon a Coven of twenty-twenty five Vampires."  
"Fuck me," Stuart muttered under his breath.  
"Ya," Sterling said nodding his head, "So be prepared. I'm calling some hunters seeing who else can go."

"I'll call Cherry," Stuart said pulling out his cell phone, and walked into the house to pack his shit.

"I'll call Simon and let him know we're taking off," Stephen said and kissed the top of Starlee's head, then entered the house pulling out his cell phone.

"Try and call Gordon," Stein smirked sitting next to Starlee. Both Sterling and Starlee rolled their eyes at that one.

Gordon was a great vampire hunter, but he went psycho on the hunts. So everyone tried to avoid him much as possible.

"I'll call him," he said patting Stein's head and walked into the house.  
"I was kidding," Stein said jumping up from the stairs.  
"I'm not, he's the best, and I'm not sending you guys to get slaughtered," Sterling yelled back.

"Fuck me," Stein muttered letting his drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlee sat down at her piano, staring at the keys. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to lift her hands to play. They ached and weighed heavy, she couldn't play, it hurt too much to even touch the keys. It brought back so many childhood memories of her and Stella.

"Lee-lee, play Aladdin," six year old Stella begged skipping into the living room with her doll. Starlee stopped playing 'Dust in the Wind' by Kansas. She patted the spot next to her on the bench, telling Stella to sit down next to her.

Giggling Stella sat down, as Starlee started to play the first note to 'A Whole New World.' Stella sang the lyrics as Starlee played.

Tears streamed down Starlee's face as she silently sobbed.

Marian walked into her house and sighed. Normally her houses were filled with noise signs of life. Simon and Sterling talking about hunts they went on or were planning, Stephen blasting his music as he worked on the vehicles. Stuart and Stein fighting over anything and everything, as Stella screamed at them to stop since her show was showing.

The one thing she missed the most though, was Starlee's piano playing. Starlee used to sit at her piano playing for hours on end, lost in her own world. It seemed now though, sound had left her home. Everyone seemed tipped toed around afraid of what was going to make someone snap.

Letting out another sigh, Marian set her briefcase down, and flipped through her mail. Three of her children were in Montana dealing with a coven of Vampires, as her husband and oldest were in Seattle researching about their vampire problem.

Most days Marian hated her life, hated the life her children lived. The constant fear, not knowing if today was going to be the last day she saw them. Wondering if they were going to come back home in one piece or even at all.

She had lost three children before Stella, to two she didn't even get to give birth too. Her first child, she had lost him when she had been six months pregnant. A ghost attacked her.

She had been waiting for Simon in her truck. They had been on their way to their honeymoon, when he told her, he had to stop real quick. He was going to salt and burn the body of a ghost who was tormenting a small town. The ghost didn't like that, so it attacked her.

Her second child she lost, she didn't even get to find out the sex of it. She had been barely four months along when an Apsara attacked her. The Apsara had meant to kill her, but it discovered she was pregnant. It decided it was rather kill the baby instead.

Then she gave birth to Stastio, a healthy beautiful little boy. He had been eight months old when he was murdered by a demon. Then Stella, her baby girl, was killed.

Marian was sure she was going to lose it. What mother could bare four of her babies killed, and continue sane. Marian had spent two days locked in her room, and then Sterling told her, Starlee was locked in a mental ward.

When they had found Starlee, she was screaming out and clutching onto Stella's dead body. For three days all Starlee did was scream out in agony and tried to claw herself. Finally on the fourth, it all stopped. Starlee has not made a sound yet.

The doctor's told Marian and Simon it was Post-traumatic-stress. Seeing her younger sister die, and her not being able to do anything to stop it, broke her.

Marian knew she had to be strong for her only daughter now. But it was hard Starlee closed herself up, she didn't truly enjoy the things she had before. Sure she still did them, but it was an act she kept up, trying to hid her pain.

Biting her lip, Marian placed the mail on the stand next to the living room doorway. As she looked inside, she found Starlee sitting at the piano shaking manically. Rushing over to her daughter, she saw the tears streaming down her face.

Marian quickly pulled her daughter on to her lap, clutching on to her, as she rocked them back and forth. Starlee wrapped her fist in the front of her mother's shirt as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, baby," Marian cried out, "I'm so sorry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Starlee laid in her bed staring up at her ceiling, which was glowing with glow-in-the-dark stars. She didn't want to sleep, for every time that she did. The nightmares haunted her. Sure she could deal with ghosts, werewolves, trolls, pixies, fairies, but she could not deal with the guilt gnawing at her.

"Lee-lee," Stein whispered from his bed, he Stuart and Stephen had just returned from the hunt that morning.

Starlee turned her head and looked at him, it torn at Stein's heart to feel his twin sister in pain. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. The doctors had told them Starlee was in a depression, in which she had to pull herself out. Nothing her family said truly registered with her.

The doctor explained it like, she was in a black hole, nothing went in and nothing came out. Starlee was going to have to come to terms with her sister's death on her own. Though the doctor was not hopeful.

Fuck that, Stein didn't care what the doctor said, Starlee was going to get better. He was going to help her at that too.

"Wanna lay in my bed," he whispered lifting his blanket up. Starlee shook her head no, and turned her back towards him.

Getting out of his bed, Stein crossed over his and Starlee's room and slipped into her bed, pulling her into his arms. Starlee turned around and hugged him back. Stein felt the front of his shirt get wet as she shook in his arms. Running his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her.

* * *

Starlee kicked Stein in the stomach, knocking him to his ass. Stein swung his leg out, she flipped backwards away from him. He rolled onto his feet and went after her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Stuart walking over to them, as Stein swung at her face. Blocking him with her left arm, she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Yo, Stein, Star," Stuart called out turning down the radio. Stein stood up right, both of the twins looked at their older brother.

"I caught wind of a cursed necklace, wanna help me with it," Stuart asked as Starlee wiped her face free of sweat.  
"Where is it, and how did you find out about it," Stein asked taking the towel from Starlee.  
"Atreus has been tracking it down for days, when it got sold and moved to a shop a few hours from here," Stuart said bouncing on his heels.

"I'm game," Stein said, Starlee nodded her head as well.  
"Sweet, we'll leave in an hour," Stuart said then turned around to return to the house.

"Go ahead and take a shower," Stein said picking their things, "I'm going to clean up here." Starlee nodded her head and then left to the house.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost," Stein hissed at Stuart, they had been lost for two hours. Finally after they found the right town, the shop was easy to find.

Starlee was kneeling at the door waiting for Stuart to disable the alarm system. Stein was standing watch, making sure no one was walking near the alley to the backdoor of the shop.

"You were reading the map," Stuart hissed back, Starlee looked up at them with a droll stare.

"Sorry," Stuart said and returned to the alarm, Starlee rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the door,

"I'm driving back," Stein hissed, as he scanned.  
"You do that," Stuart snarled, then a beep told them the alarm was off. Starlee quickly picked the lock.

"Star, you take the front, we'll take the storage," Stein said then pulled Stuart to the back. Starlee walked towards the front with her flashlight.

As Starlee searched through all of the necklaces and jewelry, two headlights blared through the front windows. She ducked behind the counter.

"Found it," Stuart called out walking to the front.

"Shit," he hissed dropping down and crawled over to Starlee.

"Cops," Stuart called out to Stein. Starlee looked at him speaking through her eyes.

_Go_ Stuart shook his head no.  
_Go, Stein and I will take the fall. You go and burn it. _Stuart shook his head no again.  
_We're underage, it won't be so bad for us_ Stuart looked at her, then quickly crawled to the back.

Starlee slowly stood up with her arms raised and made her way to the front, Stein was behind her. Two elderly cops stood at their car guns raised.

"What's going on," the on the driver's side asked.  
"Hazing?"

* * *

"Your mom isn't happy," Simon said as he drove his two youngest back home. Stein was in the passenger's seat, as Starlee was sprawled out in the backseat.  
"Ya, I figured as much, when she spent my ten minutes on the phone yelling at me," Stein yawned.

"What happened," Simon asked, he watched Stuart's driving, It was five in the morning. Everyone was tried, and Simon didn't want to Stuart to fall asleep behind the wheel.  
"We disarmed the door alarm, not knowing there was another alarm to disable inside. That went off," Sterling said resting his head against the window.

"Did you guys at least destroy it," Simon asked, frustrated.  
"Ya, Stu took care of it."  
"Good."

"She's still making you guys go to school," Simon said amused, after a while of silence. Starlee raised her thumbs up, Simon chuckled.

"We have what... maybe a month left of school," Stein groaned, "I don't see why we have to go."  
"Ya, well she wants you guys to get an education," Simon said.  
"Why, the only one of us who ever plan or planned to get a legit job is Sterling," Stein said bitterly.

Starlee froze to listen, she knew her all her brothers wanted a life away from hunting. In fact she was the only one who truly enjoyed hunting.

"I know, but she wants you guys to have an out route," Simon said and pinched the bridge of his nose, "and I promised her our children would at least get a High School education, and I wouldn't complain if you guys would want to go to college. Hell your grandparents have college funds for all of you guys."  
"So why did you throw a fit when Sterling chose to go to college," Stein asked remembering the fight he and Sterling had.

"Well cause I was upset with your guys' little brother's death. I didn't want him away from the protection of the family. I didn't want to lose another kid," Simon sighed leaning against the door.

"I never wanted this life for my children, but the death of all your guys siblings made me lose my dreams and hopes for you guys. I forgot that I wanted you guys to have a better life then I grew up with. My whole childhood I was on my father's trip for revenge for his aunt's death. Then my brother's were killed, which sent me on revenge for him.

When I met your mom, I knew I wanted my children to have a different life, a good life. But hunting is in my blood, it's all I know. I can't get a real job, with all of my convictions. I never finished high school. The only time I ever felt good for myself was when you guys were born, or when I save a life.

So I told myself I was only going to hunt occasionally, then your mom got pregnant the first time. A baby boy, Simon Jr. We never told you guys it was a boy and that we had named him, it hurts your mom to talk about him. After his death I was thrown back into hunting for good.

I planned to quit when Sterling and Stephen was born. I knew I didn't want my boys hurt jaded and feeling useless like me. Then Sterling was kidnapped by a Shape shifter, who was in love with your mother.

I know I promised your mother I would quit hunting, but the thought of those _things_ hurting you guys, kills me. So I trained you boys, to be the best hunters, and when you," he looked through the review mirror at Starlee.

"Demanded to be trained as well, I cried. I never wanted you guys to want this life, cause that's when it kills you. You start to think your life isn't important, that it's ok to die if the job gets done. I lost two of my brothers like that. I don't want to lose you too. Cause if you die, who going to save all the lives you would have saved if you'd lived."

* * *

"You guys know to call me if anything goes on," Sterling told his younger siblings.  
"Ya, ya," Stein muttered bored and tired.

It was their first day of school. Both Stein and Starlee found this to be useless, since they only had one month left of school. Yet their mother insisted on them going, Sterling agreed with her.

"Star, you only have one class with Stein, that's first hour. But then they have you paired up with a Senior named Alice Cullen," Sterling told her as they walked towards the building, he was looking over their papers.

"And what about me," Stein asked smirking at a group of girls on his right. They girls giggled and blushed, it always amazed Starlee the effect her brothers had on the female population.  
"You got a dude named, Mike Newton, another Senior," Sterling answered ignoring the stares they were getting.  
"I bet the fagot, is gay," Stein muttered making face, as he looked at the students wondering who the guy was.  
"And if he's not, I'm sure he will be after you hit on him," Sterling muttered, and bumped into Starlee who shared on this joke.

"Haha," Stein muttered rolling his eyes, "I do not hit on everything that moves! It's all lies!"

Sterling and Starlee chuckled, as everyone stared at them. Stein took no notice at the stares; he and Stuart thrived on the attention. While their father taught them going unnoticed is the best way live and do their job, Stein and Stuart got a kick out of being the center of attention, Stuart more so than Stein.

"Keep an eye open, a lot of strange shit has happen in this town," Sterling muttered to his younger siblings. Both Stein and Starlee gave him a short nod.

They walked into the School and into the Student Office. A small elderly red-headed woman, sat behind a desk working on papers. She looked up when the door opened, and smiled at the Konstance Children.

"Mr. Konstance," She smiled with a slight blush to her pale cheeks.  
"Hello, Lovely Ms. Cope," Sterling said gracing with her with a smile, causing her face to flush even more. Stein and Starlee smirked, as their older brother worked to get people to like them.

"You sure can make and old lady blush," She giggled.  
"You are hardly and _old_ Lady," Sterling flirted leaning against the desk.  
"Hush boy, I'm old enough to be your mother," she jokingly scolded him.  
"You then would have to have been a teen mother," Sterling smiled and pushed himself up.

"These are my younger siblings, Stein and Starlee," Sterling told her motioning to them. Stein never being out done with flirting, walking over to the desk and kissed her hand, while staring into her eyes.

Starlee would have sworn, she could hear the poor lady's heart pounding away. Sterling rolled his eyes, and stepped on his brother's foot. Stein bit down a yelp, and slammed his fist into Sterling's groin. Starlee smirked as her brothers tried not to cry out in pain.

"Right," Ms. Cope said regaining her composer, "Your student guides should be here soon." She smiled at them.  
"Great," Sterling smiled at her standing straight again, "I'll get to my class then."

Ms. Cope smiled at him, Sterling returned the smile and turned around. He kissed the top of Starlee's head, then whispered, "No ditching for hunts." Starlee gave a short nod, gritting her teeth. Sterling walked out and headed towards his new class room.

Stein walked back over to his twin, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he walked them over to the chairs.

He noticed that Starlee had little sleep, disregarding the fact they had gotten home at six in the morning. Starlee had been restless on the way home, she had been getting very little sleep lately. It had Stein worried. And with their father's talk still on their mind…

The door opened and the boy who Starlee had met on their first day in Forks walked in. He smiled at Ms. Cope, and said, "Hey, where's the new kid?"  
"Here," Stein said getting up and walked over to him. The boy didn't notice him, his eyes had fallen on Starlee.

"Hey, it's you," he said excitedly.

"You know my sister," Stein growled standing up to his full potential, which was six foot even.  
"Ya, we met a few days back," the boy said gulping nervously now.

"Stay away," Stein said narrowing his eyes, the boy nodded his head then quickly walked out of the office, after giving Starlee a kiss on the forehead, Stein followed.

* * *

Starlee sat on top of the table, scanning the lunch room. As Stein flirted with two of the senior girls. It was lunch time now, thankfully half the day was over. Starlee's Student Guide never showed up, So Ms. Cope had walked Starlee to class

Starlee's eyes fell upon a strange couple. The girl was a plain normal girl, maybe a little too much on the pale side, but nothing to spike warning bells in Starlee's head. But the man with his arm over her shoulder…

He raised every warning bell in her mind. He was strikingly beautiful, with his prefect pale skin. He was trouble; no one looked as good as he did without being bad. Starlee had a bad taste in her mouth from looking at him.

Then it hit her, flashes of her and her brothers in Canada flowed into her mind. They had been hunting a Banshee when they had ran into a beautiful raven haired girl with blood red eyes .

**_Glacies Lamia_** Ice Vampires.

Quickly, Starlee pinched Stein's arm, he looked up into her eyes.

_We have trouble_ He looked over to where Starlee was staring at, his eyes narrowed.

"Who's the pale guy over there with the brunette," he asked the girls. Both girls looked over to the couple.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," the Blonde with long hair answered, "They're like… Mr. and Mrs. … Hermit," she giggled at her own dumb joke.  
"Bella is a slut," the blonde with short hair sneered, "she slept with Tyler, Eric and Mike. I don't see what Edwards sees in her."

Starlee and Stein shared a look, speaking through each other's minds. This was bad, sure they had heard of vampires mixing with humans so they could camouflage in. But they normally left the humans alone, unless they had plans for them.

"I just remembered, we have to talk to our brother about something," Stein said grabbing Starlee's hand, pulling her off the table and pushed her in front of him. Blocking Starlee from the Vampire's view. The both of them rushed out of the lunch room.

"What the Fuck are we going to do," Stein hissed as they ran down the hallways. Starlee sped up and burst through the Teacher's lounge. All the teachers stared at her, as Stein skidded into the room.

"Sterling," Stein said looking at his eldest brother, speaking through his eyes, "Starlee isn't feeling well, **Blood** pressure is up."  
"Ok," Sterling said getting up and pushed them out the door, and closed it behind him.

"What kind of blood drinker," Sterling asked as the three of them rushed down the hallways.  
"Sparkles," Stein said as they turned the corner.

They all skidded into a stop, as they saw the Vampire standing in front of them. Sterling pushed his younger sibling behind him, glaring down the vampire.

"I've never heard of us being called _Glacies Lamia_, before," he said staring Sterling down.  
"Not shocked, but no one called you that," Stein spat pushing Starlee behind him, wishing he had brought more than just a lighter.  
"No," he said in a thoughtful tone, "but you have all called me that in your thoughts.

"Yes," he whispered looking through Stein, "You're right I'm a mind reader."

Starlee cursed in her thoughts, he was reading her thoughts, she quickly threw up her mind defenses.

"Are you the lifeless bastard killing all those innocent people in Seattle," Sterling growled out, trying to block the vampire out of his mind.  
"No me and my family don't hurt people," the vampire said anger slightly lacing his words.  
"That's a nice lie," Stein barked out, "is that what you tell the humans before you kill them?"

"My girlfriend is a human," He growled out.  
"Does she know the truth," Sterling asked after shooting Stein a look to calm down.  
"Yes," it sighed in frustration.  
"Just stay the hell away from my siblings and we'll see everything else later," Sterling said.

"I know you guys are hunters," It said in a calmer tone, "But my family and I are not evil."  
"Like I said we'll see," Sterling said and pushed Stein and Starlee a different hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see why Dad had to go," Stephen barked out tossing the remote control next to Stein, who was staring above the television. Stuart sat on the floor staring at his skate board; he was trying to put new truck on it.  
"Cause, mom said no killing anything without it being indubitably evil," Sterling said from his spot at the window, he was watching out for their father.  
"Someone should have gone with him," Stephen said, his leg was bouncing. Starlee stared at him, he was worried, more than anyone else. He knew something and wasn't sharing.

Sterling nodded his head, and looked into Starlee's eyes.

_What is it?_  
**I'm not sure, he's been different since he went to La Push**  
_Shape-shifter?_  
**No first thing I check**  
_Then he knows something, that we don't_  
**But what**

"Fuck this, we should go," Stephen yelled jumping to his feet, everyone looked at him.

"What do you know," Sterling said in a low tone, but you could hear the anger rolling off it. One thing you never did in this family, was keep secrets that could one of them hurt.  
"What do you mean," Stephen gritted out, turning around to look at Sterling.  
"What do you know, that's making you so nervous," Sterling said, anger was blaring though his eyes now, "What did you find out, and haven't told us. What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing," Stephen said then turned his head away.

"Nothing my Ass," Sterling roared jumping to his feet, "You know something, something that's killing you. WHAT IS IT!"  
"GOD DAMN IT! JUST LEAVE IT," Stephen yelled, then his shoulders slumped, "It's nothing that we don't already know."  
"Then want is it," Sterling said trying to calm down, Stein and Stuart were standing up ready to break them apart if they fought.

"They're Vampires, Sterling, they are fucking vampires. We sent our father to a house full vampires, without backup. I don't care that they say they don't hurt humans. He's our father," Stephen said.  
"Dad, John and Bobby are the best hunters ever, Steph, if anyone can come out of this it's dad," Stuart said.  
"With our family's track record," Stephen said turning around to look at him, "How can we be sure."  
"Cause we have faith," Stein said speaking up for his sister, "We have faith he's going to come back, that he'll make it."  
"Faith," Stephen scoffed, turning to look at Starlee, "You out of all people still have faith?"

"Cut your shit," Sterling growled placing his hand on Stephen, and turned him around, "You may not have faith, but don't! Don't you dare mock her over hers."  
"Whatever," Stephen said pushing his way through Stuart and Stein, and walked out of the living room.

The remaining sibling looked at each other. It was rare when one of them broke down like that, but when it did happened. No one knew how to really handle it. They were all raised to be tough, not to let their emotions get the best of them. Emotions can end up getting them killed.

So they pushed back their emotions, and then they blew up at each other. Stuart was the one who blew up the most. Then Stein and Sterling came next in emotional weakness. Starlee and Stephen were the best at keeping their emotions under wrap. Stephen having a higher tolerance, and Starlee just loving what she did.

"Stu, go after him," Sterling said after a while, Stuart looked at him with a frighten expression. When Stephen blew up it was good to give him his space for a few days.  
"We can't afford to be off our guard," Sterling said, "not right now… not with all this vampire shit brewing."

Starlee didn't give Stuart a chance to agree, she walk after Stephen herself. Stephen would less likely swing at her, no matter how pissed off he was. Also Starlee was the best at staying alert, well she used to be.

Stephen jumped into his truck and sped off, running towards Stuart's SUV, Starlee got in and followed him.

* * *

Jacob walked over to the cliffs, cursing to himself. Bella was ignoring him again. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't help himself. How many times was she going have to reject him before he took his heart back?

He was getting near the cliffs, when he saw a petite girl standing by the cliff's edge, dressed in faded jeans and a violet suede coat. The wind was blowing fiercely; dark thunder clouds filled the sky. No one in their right minds would be out cliff diving right now.

"Hey," Jacob yelled running towards her, she turned around. Her hair flying behind her. Jacob's dark brown eyes met with hazel eyes with specks of gold and green mixed in.

His whole world shattered, everything he thought had mattered, didn't. Everything he thought about love and importance was wrong. The only thing that matter was the owner of those eyes. Everything else was thrown to the side. The most important thing now was understand why those beautiful eyes held pain.

Starlee had lost Stephen on the drive; he was driving like a mad man. She ended up finding the beach, Stuart had told her about First beach. How beautiful it was, and how calming it could be up on the cliffs.

She had just been standing there staring at the water, when she heard someone call out. Turning around she saw a large man standing there with his arm stretched out to her. With shoulder length Jet black hair, well over six foot five, broad shoulder, russet skin, he was gorgeous.

A part of Starlee wanted to run into his arms, and have him hold her. As if he could understand and take away her pain. The rational part told her to run, nothing good could come from him. But want made up her mind was the fact, he looked at her as if the sun rose and settled on her.

So Starlee did the only thing that made sense at the time, she jumped. She threw herself over the edge.

"NO," Jacob screamed and threw himself after her.

This couldn't be happening, not after all he's been through. He couldn't have found his Imprint, only to watch her kill herself. Jacob wasn't going to allow it. Jacob looked through the water the best he could, but couldn't spot her. Surfacing for air, he looked around. He saw her walking onto the shore.

Starlee quickly got out of the water. She didn't know who that guy was, but she didn't want to find out. Something was pulling her to him, and her experience that wasn't a good thing. Normally anything that had an ungodly attraction, only want to use you.

Turning around, she saw him in the water watching her. Quickly pulling off her jacket, she ran to Stuart's SUV. She had to get away from him, and fast.

Starlee walking into the living room, everyone was sitting there staring at her. Marian jumped to her feet, and rushed over to her as she saw she was soaked. Starlee took little notice of her mother, as she notice everyone else was tensed.

"What happened to you," Marian said trying to get Starlee out of her wet clothes. Starlee asked Stein what was going on, as Marian pulled her top shirt off.

"Dad's about to tell us what happened," Stein answered.

"Go and change first and I'll tell you guys," Simon spoke up, Starlee quickly dashed up the stairs to change. Marian sighed out of frustration, then left to make Starlee something warm to drink.

Five minutes later Starlee walked into the living room with a towel around her neck. Sitting down between Stuart and Stein, she looked over to her father, waiting. Simon took a deep breath, and looked at all his children.

"The Cullen are not the ones killing in Seattle," he started off.  
"How can you be sure," Stephen questioned.  
"Their eyes are golden not blood red," Simon answered.  
"How does that prove anything," Sterling asked without accusation in his voice, like his twin.  
"When _Glacies Lamia_ drink human blood, their eyes stay blood red, when they feed from animals, which make them weaker, they turn golden. I'm not sure why, but that's how it is," Simon answered.

"Could they be killing people and then also drink animal blood to change their eyes so people wouldn't know," Stuart asked.  
"No it takes months to change the eyes, two more people were killed yesterday," Simon answered, he still was tensed though.

"What else," Stein asked for Starlee, all of them looked at their father now, worried he was keeping the worse.  
"I found the vampire that killed my father's aunt," Simon said with dead eyes.  
"The Cullens," Stephen asked shocked.  
"The father," Simon answered, his face was pale, "The father changed her."

"What does that mean," Stephen demanded.  
"My Great Aunt is a Vampire," Simon said trying to make it humorous, but failed.

"What are you going to do about it," Stephen once again demanded.  
"I don't know," Simon said softly running his hand down his face, "I don't know… she's fam…"  
"She is **Not** family," Stephen barked jumping to his feet, everyone looked at him shocked.

Stephen never argued with their father, he had never raised his voice towards him. Simon and Stephen had never clashed, Stephen easily took orders. This was shocking for everyone.

"What," Simon asked looking up at him.  
"That thing isn't our family, grandfather's aunt died all those years ago," Stephen spat out, "That thing has no blood related to us."  
"That _Thing_ is family, that bastard changing her doesn't change anything, boy," Simon growled standing up to his feet. Marian stood at the door watching them worriedly.

"It's a fucking Leech, we kill those things," Stephen growled pointing out the door.  
"No! We kill evil things, if they are not evil then they live," Simon gritted out losing his patients with Stephen. Stephen glared at his father, then stormed out of the house. No one moved, everyone was waiting for their father to make a move.

"What's going on with him," Simon growled out still seething.  
"We're not sure, he's been different for a while now," Sterling answered.  
"Shape-shifter?"  
"No."  
"Possession?"  
"No?"  
"Changeling?"  
"Too old."

"Then what's wrong with him," Simon spat out glaring at Sterling, as if he should have better control.  
"It start a week ago, before he left for the Vampires with Kendra," Sterling answered, "He's been hanging out a lot in La Push."

"Stuart, Stein go and find out what he's doing up there," Simon barked, both of them jumped to their feet and left.

"Find out what's going on," Simon snapped at Sterling pointing at his face, "and fix it."

* * *

Jacob ran through the wood in his wolf form, he was searching for the girl. But the water had diluted her scent, making it hard. He saw the vehicle that she had been in, but two males had it now. One kind of looked like her, so Jacob was sure it was her sibling. He wanted to following them back, but the bordering on being a stalker.

_Yo, Jake, I can take over_ Quil told him.  
_I can run for a few more hours_ Jacob told him, his mind was still on his imprint.  
_Sam wants to talk to you_ Quil thought meekly, Sam was worried Jacob wasn't doing his job right. Since all his thoughts were on his imprint. Jacob growled at that, though it was true.

_Is he at his house?_  
_Yes_ Jacob turned around, and ran toward Sam's and Emily's place.

When Jacob arrived, he could tell from all the noise, the most of the pack was there. The main reason was clear, Stephen's truck was parked in front. Everyone adored Stephen, which was no surprise since Stephen was probably one of the coolest guys. He was easy going just went with the flow, and best part, he was Leah's imprint.

Leah had imprinted on him a week ago, when he had came up here with his younger brother. No one thought it would happen, but Leah imprinted, and she stopped be such a bitch.

Stephen hadn't even blinked when Leah told him the truth, and she had blurted it out. He just nodded his head while he digested the news. Took him one day and he was back agreeing to give it a go. And since then the pack grew to love him.

Jacob walked into the kitchen, Stephen was sitting at the table with Leah on his lap while the pack chatted around them. Leah and him were busy staring into each other's eyes, like Bella did with Edward as do Emily and Sam. Maybe Bella was Edward's imprint.

"Jake, we should talk," Sam said walking into the kitchen, everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes. Jake hated that, and they knew it.  
"Over," Jake asked determine to play it off cool.  
"What you are going to do about your Imprint," Sam said.

"If it's alright with you," Stephen said turning away from Leah, "I may be of help." Everyone looked at him, Stephen smiled.

"My twin brother, is a teacher in Fork's high, maybe he would recognize her," Stephen said, then after a pause, "Or if that doesn't work, I have a few connections with the… FBI and if you really want to look for her I could call them."  
"The FBI," Leah asked surprised.  
"My Uncle Scott, worked for them, and a few of his buddies kept contact with us after he died," Stephen said stiffly.

He hated lying to Leah, but she didn't know the truth. He didn't want her to know the truth, he couldn't let her find out that he was a Hunter. She foolishly believed that there was only vampires and shape shifters, yet she didn't know she was a shape shifter, she thought she was a werewolf.

"Oh," Leah said, unsure what to say, she didn't know if he had been close to his uncle, or not. Stephen smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"That would be great," Jacob grinned.  
"Alright, I need a picture of her, though," Stephen said  
"I'll sketch her out tonight," Paul said, knowing Jake could draw to save his life, "I saw her when we were both were in wolf form.'  
"Ok, I'll drop by tomorrow then in the morn…'  
"I got shift in the morning before school, how about I meet you at the shop after school," Paul suggested.  
"I have to go to Seattle with Stu," Stephen said.

"Stu," Leah asked.  
"One of my younger brothers," Stephen told her and kissed her cheek.  
"How many siblings do you have," Leah chuckled trying to hid her hurt. It hurt her that she knew so little of him, when she told him everything about herself.  
"There's five of us, two set of twins and Stuart," Stephen chuckled squeezing her gently towards him.  
"Wow you almost have a pack of your own," she joked, Stephen smiled at her.

"Umm… why don't you have someone drop it off with my brother, I'll let him know," Stephen suggested.  
"I'll do it," Leah offered, she really wanted to meet his brother.  
"Great," Stephen smiled, then kissed her.

"I have to get going, my dad is probably blowing a gasket by know," Stephen said gently pushing Leah up off his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Starlee knocked on Stephen's door, Stephen looked up from his book. He was leaning up against the wall reading. He nodded his head; Starlee walked in, and crawled onto the bed. Cuddling into his side, she wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm sorry Lee-lee, about earlier," Stephen whispered running his hand through her hair. Starlee nodded her head understanding.

It was true in the Konstance family she was the only one with faith anymore. They had all lost it among the years. It's not like Starlee could blame them, it was a hard life they all lived, and everyone had a breaking point. Starlee was almost there.

"So I met someone," Stephen said softly, Starlee quickly sat up and looked at him. Stephen was smiling at her. She looked at him, telling him to spill it, and quick.

"She's from La Push, I met her about a week ago," Stephen grinned, "She's amazing, you would like her." Rolling her hand, for him to continued, Stephen chuckled.  
"She makes me feel like, how I felt with Mary, sometimes even better."

Starlee bit her lip, Mary had been her best friend's older sister, the whole family was now dead. Jenny Mathew, had been Starlee's best friends name, she had been murdered, when Starlee had been young along with her mother. A Changeling had killed them.

After their death, Mary started to hang around Starlee and Stuart. Starlee since she reminded her of her sister and Stuart became her best friend. But no one was surprised when Stephen and her fell in love. They had their whole lives planed out; everything was set they just had to turn eighteen. Then a Werewolf killed her and her father.

This threw Stephen into a dark mess, he wasn't the person he had been before. He got into drinking, he threw himself into Jobs without thinking. Finally Sterling and him got into a fist fight in a bar, and Stephen had let it all out. He blamed himself for her death. He figured anyone who got close to this family was bound to die, unless they got out before it was too late.

Stephen wanted out, but he didn't want to abandon his family, so he stuck around. Everyone knew though, when he found his love again, he was out. The clock was ticking.

"She doesn't know about us, I don't want her to find out," Stephen said sitting up, "and I really don't want mom and dad to find out about her." Starlee looked at him confused.  
"She's a Skin-walker," he said lowly, Starlee swallowed hard.

This was not good, Simon would not be out with this.

"Her enemy is the Cullens."  
_Hence the reason why you blew up earlier_ Stephen nodded his head.  
_You don't what her to know you're a hunter, cause she'll hate you for hunting down her kind._ Stephen shook his head no.

"She believes she a werewolf, and that Quileute are the only ones that can changed," Stephen said, "she doesn't think a human can kill her and her brothers."  
_So what you plan to keep her in the dark for the rest of her life? _  
"Ya, I don't want her or our children to find about this life, I don't my children to grow up as we did," Stephen said passionately.  
_Was our childhood that bad, that all the lives we've saved don't count? _  
"Lee-lee, we've lost four sibling, we don't belong with society, cause we were raised as freaks. You could take down a man twice your size at age twelve. We never really got close to anyone, and when we did they die. I don't want that for my children."  
_We save People, we protect the innocent. _  
"I don't want that for my family, I can't have that for my family!"

"So you're going to cut us out of your life?" Stephen and Starlee turned around, and saw Stuart standing into the doorway.  
"Well…"  
"I love that idea," Stuart spat out angrily, "Get you out of our lives, or maybe you'll get lucky and we'll all DIED!" Stuart turned around, and stomped out.

Starlee looked at Stephen then back towards Stuart. Stephen gently pushed her towards the door.

"Go after him," Stephen said, Starlee nodded her head, then jumped off of the bed, and ran after him.

* * *

Leah stepped out of her father's truck onto Fork's high school's parking lot. She had picked up the drawing from Paul before he went to school. Stephen had called her last night and told her his brother was waiting for her.

The girl was beautiful, her eyes reminded her of Stephen's. She had long black wavy hair, plump lushes lips. The only thing wrong with her was a sadness that was in her eyes, as if she carried the world on her shoulders. She seemed like the type of girl Jacob would fall for.

Leah walked through the parking lot; a lot of eyes were on her. She was semi used to this, Leah has always been somewhat an exotic beauty. But ever since she had changed, she felt manlier and less attractive. It was nice to see she still had it.

Starlee was sitting at the benches in front of the school, waiting for her twin. Stein had gone out on a date last night with one of the senior girls. Things had ended good for him, so he never went back home.

She was reading, _Cabin Fever_ when she felt someone watching her, scanning over the book. She saw a tall Native American girl watching her with amazement. She didn't try and hid the fact she was staring at her. Starlee quickly ran through her mind all the people this woman could be, or what.

She was tall lean, had short black hair, dressed in cut-off shorts and a black tank-top with flip-flops. Starlee had never seen her before, but it seems as if this girl had seen her before. Starlee locked eyes with her, she started to walk over to Starlee.

Starlee kept her eyes on this girl, she wasn't sure of she wanted. Starlee's hand slipped into her jacket and gripped her knife. The girl stopped in front of her, She nodded her head, in the what's up motion.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, and I was wondering your name," she said kindly, Starlee just stared at her. She looked at Starlee waiting. Starlee smiled at her, then patted her arm sympathetically, Leah looked at her confused, the girl touched her throat and opened her mouth.

Starlee got up and walked over to Sterling who had been watching them. Starlee got a good vibe from that girl, for some reason.

Leah turned around and watched the girl walk over to and older guy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as he dogged Leah. Together they walked into the school. Leah quickly ran back to her car, she had to tell Jacob.

Jacob was sitting in his first hour, the bell was about to ring, and yet he didn't hear a word the teacher had said. His mind had been on his Imprint. Leah was over at fork's High finding out, she promised to come straight her with the news.

A paper ball hit the back of his head, turning around Embry was motioning to door. Looking over there he saw Leah Standing at the motioning him to go out there. Jacob raised his hand.

"No Mr. Black," the teacher said.  
"But… I really have to go to the bathroom," Jacob whined.  
"We have ten minutes till the bell rings you can wait."  
"No I can't see I have the bladder control problem and I always have to go," Jacob said with his infamous smirk, half the class chuckle.  
"No," the teacher said then turned around. Jacob raised his arm again. The teacher tried to ignore him, so Jacob started to wave it around.

"Teacher! Teacher," Jacob called out in a childish tone, while wiggling around his seat. Embry, smiled, he hadn't seen Jacob mess with the teacher like this in a long time.  
"Mr. Black go to the principle," the teacher yelled.  
"Gladly," Jacob said getting out of his chair, while grabbing his bag.

"You're an idiot," Leah said as Jacob closed the door behind him.  
"Ya, well…"  
"I didn't talk to Steph's brother, but I saw her and sort of talked to her."  
"What do you mean you sort of talked to her," Jacob question confused.

"Jacob she's a mute," Leah said softly.  
"A mute, but…"  
"Ya, I tried to talk to her, and she touched her throat and opened her mouth," Leah said biting her lip, Jacob looked deep in thought for a while.  
"Well, I guess I have to learn sign language now, huh," Jacob grinned, Leah smiled at him.

"There's one more thing, Jake," she said softly.  
"What?"  
"I'm not sure who he was, but she went over to an older guy, who dogged me and wrapped his arm around her," she said then quickly added, "Could have been a good friend, or brother, cousin, some family member."  
"Well, I'll find out," Jacob smiled, "and I won't let him drive me away."  
"Good," Leah smiled.

* * *

"No one showed up," Stephen looked up and saw sterling standing in his door way.  
" What do you mean," Stephen said returning his attention to his laptop.  
"No one showed up to show me the picture of the girl you're looking for," Sterling said trying to figure out what Stephen was doing.  
"Really, Leah said she was going to go in the morning," Stephen said turning around with a worried look.

"I haven't talked to her either," he pondered to himself.

"Who is she," Sterling asked, stepping into the room, and closed the door behind him.  
"… My girlfriend…"  
"Since," Sterling asked sitting down on the bed from shock.  
"A week before we went with Kenya."  
"Is that why you've been acting strange," Sterling asked.  
"A bit," Stephen let out grudgingly, "there's some things I have to let you know, that dad or mom can never find out.  
"What?"  
"She's a Skin walker, and her enemy is the Cullens."

"A Skin walker?"  
"Ya…"  
"Does she know about us?"  
"No.  
"Do you plan on telling her?"  
"No."  
"You're going to walk out on us, then," Sterling stated, he knew that's how it was going to end.  
"Not yet." Stephen gave out a humorless laugh  
"Not yet," Sterling scoffed getting up from the bed and turned his back to his twin brother.

"I want to meet her," Sterling said turning around with a determined look, "I want to get to know her." Stephen nodded his head.

"I want to go and check up on her," he said grabbing his coat and keys, Sterling walked out to gather his things too.

Stephen drove up Leah's house, Sue was out in the back hanging clothes. She paused in her action, when she saw Stephen's truck. She smiled and walked towards it. Stephen quickly got out and ran over to her. Sterling slowly got out.

"Sue, is everything ok," Stephen asked reaching her, he had grabbed bother her hands.  
"Yes, why," she asked looking over his shoulder to the other boy.  
"Leah was suppose to meet my brother this morning but she never showed up," Stephen said quickly with a worry laced in it.  
"No everything is fine, Billy hasn't called to tell me otherwise," Sue said calmly, "I'm sure everyone is at Sam's and Emily."  
"I'm going to go and check," Stephen said, Sue smiled and nodded his her head. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Stephen turned around and ran back to his truck.

"What's going on," Sterling asked getting back into the truck.  
"Sue said, nothing's wrong, but I'm going to still check," Stephen said turning on his truck and quickly backed out.

"Is Leah, tall with short hair," Sterling asked after a while of driving in silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you guys looking for the girl," Sterling asked.  
"Jacob, one of Leah's brothers Imprinted on her," Stephen said pulling in front of a small house painted yellow.

Two large men stepped out of the house with grins on their faces. They all kind of looked a like. Stephen got out and let out a yelp, Sterling slowly got out glaring.

"What's going on," Stephen questioned walking up to Jake and Quil greeting them both with a Man hug.  
"Nothing, Why," Jake asked, Quil was watching the other boy.  
"Ster, said the Leah never showed up…"  
"Ya, Leah, saw her and sort of talked to her," Jake grinned. The door opened and Leah stepped out of the house smiling, Stephen took a step over to her.

"Which one of you is Jacob," Sterling yelled marching up to the house. Everyone turned around shocked.

"Ster, what the hell," Stephen asked stepping in front of Jake.  
"Which one is Jacob," Sterling demanded walking up the steps and getting in Stephen's face.  
"Why," Stephen asked.  
"It's Lee-lee! Damn it's Lee-lee they're fucking talking about," Sterling yelled, the blood drained from Stephen's face.

"Show me the picture," Stephen demanded, by now Sam, Paul , Jared, Embry, and Emily were outside on the porch, "Now!" Quil quickly ran into the house. Sterling was dogging everyone, Stephen couldn't look at anyone.

Quil came out with the paper, and handed it to Stephen. Stephen squeezed his eyes shut, it was Starlee, it was his baby sister. Looking over to Sterling, he nodded his head. They talked through their eyes.

_Which one is he_ Sterling asked.  
_I can't, I've become close to them._  
_It's our little sister, she's not…_

Sterling's phone rang, Both of them looked at it. It was playing 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' from Nightmare Before Christmas, Stuart's ringer. Sterling pulled it out of his leather case and answered it.

"What," Sterling yelled into the phone, Stephen stood there trying to control his breathing. He was trying not to blow up at Jacob. He knew Jacob was a good man, but even then Jacob would not try to go after his baby sister.

"What do you mean you guys took off with the Cullens," Sterling barked, Stephen's attention returned to Sterling.  
"Damn it, Stu, what were you thinking," Sterling growled.

"What is going on," Stephen asked.  
"Stuart and Stein decided to go with the Cullens to see a gypsy down in Centralia," Sterling told him, "I don't know which is worse. You trying to pimp Lee-lee off to a bunch of dogs, or Stuart trying to feed her to a bunch of Leeches."

"TELL ME, you're not in the same fucking vehicle as the damn leeches," Sterling growled back towards Stuart.  
"No, I'm sure we're at least three miles apart too," Stuart said in a bored tone.  
"Turn around and come home, now!"  
"Can't, Father's orders to come with the damn things."  
"We're on our way," Sterling said then hung up his cell phone.

"Dad sent them with them, they just left," Sterling told Stephen walking back to the SUV.  
"Hunt," Stephen asked following him.  
"No clue, what do you have in the back," Sterling asked opening the rear door.  
"Everything," Stephen said, "Besides Dead Man's Blood."

"Dead Man's blood," Sam asked outraged, "Why would you need that."  
"Piss off Dog-boy," Sterling said getting in Sam's face, "or you'll find Sliver in your heart."  
"You've been watching too many Hollywood Movies," Sam sneered, Sterling just smirked.  
"Every Legend has truth to it, Doggie," Sterling said then pushed Sam out of his way, and got into the SUV.

"I'll understand if you don't allow me back here or to see Leah, but keep Jacob away from my sister, or I will kill and skin him," Stephen said then got into the SUV to drive off.

"What the hell is going on," Jacob asked walking up to Sam, who just shook his head. Everyone looked to Leah, she was in just as much shock as them. Who the hell was Stephen, and what did his family do.

"One thing is for sure though, Jake's Imprint is with the Leeches," Sam said looking into Jacob's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, so why the gypsy," Stein asked from the passenger seat. Stuart was driving, while Starlee sat in the back with her guns.  
"Dad said that this one has a weapon, that can kill _Glacies Lamia_," Stuart said adjusting himself, and rested his head against his fist. It had been a two hour drive so far, suppose to be a three hour drive.

"Do they know that," Stein asked looking out the back window.  
"Don't know, Dad just told me they would be coming with us, and that we need to get it quickly and to get back faster."

Stein shook his head, then lean over to change the station. Starlee cocked her gun, and out of random the two boys busted out laughing. Starlee smiled in the back seat, her brothers were idiots. She could never understand their random laughing fits. They drove into town, and their laughter died down.

"I hate gypsies," Stein groaned, then turned around too look at Starlee.

**What?**  
_What's going on with Stu_  
**What do you mean**  
_When is it that, You complain and Stu just goes with what Simon says?_  
**Good point, do you think he's still pissed with Stephen?**  
_Most likely _

"Starlee, you should stay in the car," Stuart said looking at her through the rear view mirror. Starlee just nodded her head in acceptance. She slipped her hand gun into the back of her jeans waist band, then handed Stein his.

"We should be in and out," Stein said cocking his gun, then slipped into his waist band.

Stuart pulled in front of a small shop of herbal remedies. The three of them got out and waited for the Cullens to arrive, two minutes later a sliver Volvo parked next to them. The small brunette male got out of the driver's seat, and the large brute stepped out of the passenger's side.

"Let's go do this," the large one boomed with a grin on his face.  
"Starlee is going to stay out here? Will it be safe for her," the smaller on questioned with pure concern.

Edward, had been the one to try the hardest to get to know the Konstances. The rest weren't hostile, but they didn't make much effort, nor were the Konstance for that fact.

"Yes, she can handle any situation better than anyone," Stuart said then motioned them to enter the shop.

Starlee lend against Stuart's truck, she was watching her surroundings. She watched as a tall lanky boy walked up and stopped in front of her. With shaggy jet black hair, bright green eyes, he was a fairly attractive boy.

"Hello," he said in a slight accent, it was hard to place, but it wasn't British or Irish. It was too lithe to be German or Russian, Starlee was sure it wasn't southern.  
"Cat have your tongue," he laughed, Starlee signed hello to him. His grin grew.

**Sorry did not know you were deaf, I said, hello** he signed to her.  
_Not deaf, I do not speak_  
**Did something happen to you**  
_Yes_

"Let me see your hand," he said digging into his pocket with his right, and his left he grabbed her left hand. Starlee tensed up, at him grabbing her, he just flashed her a smile.

"When I use to live Romania, there was a deaf child in our town, the grandfather use to draw on her hand a star, between her thumb and index finger," he told Starlee, uncapping the pen he pulled out from his pocket. He started to draw a star on her hand, and continued to tell her the story, "the Star is supposed to mean strength, knowledge, spirit, heart, and joy, my mother told me, it's to protect its wearer and give it all those things…" he had finished the star and started to draw dot between the points.

"The grandfather use to add dots, like this, to the star. To insure those things the star gives, the wear would never get, and harm will always come to the person." Starlee looked up at him with wide eyes, and struggled with him.

Even though he was lanky he had strength to him. He yanked Starlee towards the ally next to the shop. Starlee through her weight against him, he just wrapped his arms around her threw her into the wall. He laughed as she got back to her feet and swung at her.

Her right shoulder was in pain from the impact against the wall. So she had to use her left, and when she did a jolt of pain ran through her ran, causing her to fall to the ground. The boy laughed at her, as he looked down at her.

"See the grandfather used to rape the girl, to unsure she would never speak of it, he cursed her. Is that what happened to you hunter," the boy laughed, then kicked her in the face, "Yes, I know you are a hunter. Which is going to make the fight in your even more the sweeter."

"How about the fight in me!" Starlee saw the Native man, who she had seen at the cliffs, growled behind the boy. The boy turned around in fear, while he was tall. The Native was taller and broader, his muscle rippled and you could see the anger as his body quivered.

"I don't flow that way," the boy said then tried to run, the Native grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall, then moved to punch him. But a bunch of other Native grabbed him, stopping him. The oldest looking one, stepped in front of him.

"Jake, leave him. Care for your Imprint first," he told the man. He seem to calm down after that, he turned to Starlee. Again his eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"Are you ok," he asked slowly walking towards him. Starlee looked at him, then pulled her gun out and shot the Romanian in the leg. She quickly scrambled to her feet as everyone backed away from her. Starlee was shaking, she could barely hold on to her gun.

Soon Emmet and Edward were pushing their way through the Native's and rushed to her side. Growls erupted from the Native's as Edward reached out towards her. Emmet growled back at them, Stuart and Stein now pushed their way towards Starlee.

"What the fuck is going on," Stuart yelled, that's when Starlee saw _him_. She started to scream and claw at herself.

"Grab her," Sterling yelled rushing over to his little sister. She was acting the way she had been acting at the asylum. Edward quickly grabbed her arms as Emmet grabbed her legs so she wouldn't thrash around.

"What happened," Stuart yelled, moving to Starlee's side. Stephen quickly ran back to his SUV.  
"She was attacked from him," Sam said motioning to the unconscious boy with a bullet wound in his leg.

Stein groaned and fell to his knees, Sterling looked at him then to Starlee.

"What is it," Sterling asked.  
"She's remembering, but everything is blurry, and flashing, lots of pain," Stein gritted out clutching at his head, "So much pain!"

"Stop! Please don't!," Stein screamed tears rolling down his face, his head fell back as he roared out in pain.

By now Starlee wasn't screaming anymore, silent tears were rolling down her face as she thrashed against Edward and Emmet. Stephen ran back into the ally with shot in his hand, he rushed over to Starlee, after quickly glancing at Stein.

"He's letting her pain out for her," Stephen said uncapping the shot.

"Don't," Edward said holding both of Starlee's hands in one, as he pulled the shot away from Stephen, "She's pregnant. It can harm the baby."  
"She's what," Sterling yelled


	10. Chapter 10

"Emmet," Edward said to his brother, "don't breathe or just leave."  
"Leave," Jacob said taking Emmet's place and held Starlee's legs.

"Are you sure," Sterling asked looking up at Edward.  
"I'm not entirely sure, but yes," Edward said looking at Starlee.

"Well, we just can't leave her like this," Stephen said, "her heart will give out with all the stress on it."  
"If's she's pregnant," Sterling said, "and I think she's guess it herself, we do anything to harm the baby. I'm sure she'll hate us."

"Homeopathic remedies," Stuart said then turned to look down the alley way, "I saw a Store a few blocks down."

"What do you need," Sam asked.  
"Chamomile, Hazel, Lilac, Lotus and Morning Glory," Sterling said quickly.

"Tell them the Morning Glory had to have been picked at midnight from the last full moon," Stuart said.  
"Picked at midnight under a full moon," Sam asked confused.  
"Yes, just remember that," Sterling snapped.  
"Hazel and Lilac must come from the same garden," Stephen reminded him.

"Just go with him," Sterling yelled, Stephen nodded and took off with Sam at his heels.

"How do you know all this," Edward asked.  
"You have to know and understand the things you hunt."

"What do you mean hunt," Jacob asked confused.  
"Stephen hasn't told you," Sterling scoffed soothing back Starlee's hair. She was struggling against Edward and Jacob, red, sweating; you could tell she was in a lot of pain. Stuart was trying to help Stein who was biting back his screams now.

"We hunt things that don't belong," Sterling said staring into Jacob eyes. Jacob knew he was trying to physic him out, and he was doing a good job. Jacob could see Sterling was a dangerous man, and cared deeply for his baby sister.

"I won't do anything to hurt her," Jacob said, then swallowed, it was like flinching. Sterling knew he was the alpha dog now.  
"I know," he said, "cause you're going to stay away from her, and if you don't I'll hunt your whole family down."  
"I won't let you threaten me," Jacob growled.  
"I don't threaten," Sterling growled back, "I make promises, which I don't break. And you don't scare me. I've faced things a lot worse then you, _doggy_."  
"Doubt it," Jacob said getting in Sterling's face. No one was going to keep Jake's Imprint from him. Sterling just laughed in his face.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, _bitch_," Sterling said with an evil smile. Sam ran into the Alley with bottle of water filled with a murky brown liquid.

"Stephen and the shop owner made it," Sam said handing it to Sterling. Sterling nodded his head and uncapped it.

"Lift her head and gentle open her mouth," Sterling told Edward, Edward did as he was told.

Sterling slowly tipped some of the liquid into Starlee's mouth. Some of it leaked out of her mouth, tipping some more into her mouth little by little. Till half way, she was calming down. Stein wasn't in so much pain anymore.

He was now at his twin's side rubbing circles in her back as Jacob massaged her legs. Starlee twitched every now and then, but you could tell she wasn't so psychotic anymore.

"This stuff really works," Edward said amazed.  
"Ya, you just have to know how to make it," Stephen said standing over them.  
"Carlisle could do so much more with knowledge like this." Edward muttered  
"People won't go for it, and hunters will start looking into your family," Stephen said, "This is really witchcraft."  
"But you guys use it," Edward stated confused.  
"Only when we have too, and we know what we are getting ourselves into. We know how to mix it and what not to mix into it. You mix the wrong things in it, you could kill someone," Stuart said as Sterling finished giving Starlee the liquid.

Starlee was now sleeping peacefully in Sterling's arms, everyone was watching her. Stuart sighed and ran his hand through his hair, then turned around to determine what to do with the guy. That was when he realized he wasn't laying on the floor.

"What happened to him," Stuart asked, Sterling, Stephen and Stein looked towards the spot where the guy was laying at, but there was only blood there now.  
"We took care of him," Embry said.  
"We were going to take him and leave him somewhere the police could find him," Quil said, "but a lady from the shop came out and took him, said she was his grandmother."  
"The one on our left," Sterling asked, the boys nodded their heads.

The four brothers looked at each other and at the same they spoke, "Gypsies!"

"There's a fucking reason why I hate them, and this is it! They are all dirty little shits," Sterling hissed handing Starlee to Stein.  
"Ya I know," Stephen said then paused to think.

"Stein get Starlee home, we're going to confront them," he said pulling his gun out to cock it, Stein nodded his head.  
"I'll go with them, and have my father meet at us at your house," Edward said getting up.  
"Why," Jacob growled stepping between Starlee and Edward.  
"He will be able to determine if she's really pregnant," Edward said tensing up.

Edward knew Jacob had imprinted on Starlee. Edward didn't like it, the Konstances were his family. Even though he knew they didn't trust him or his family, he cared for them and wouldn't let any harm come to any of them.

"No," Stephen said, "Stein is going to call Logan."  
"He's in Las Vegas," Stuart said.  
"He's the best medical person we know…."  
"Ok," Stein said, then walked over to Stuart's truck

* * *

"Carlisle can do it," Simon said standing outside of Starlee's and Stein's door.  
"He's a leech," Stein hissed he was pacing the hallway, with his arms crossed over his chest.

He was still freaking out from Starlee's episode. He had never felt anything like it before. Sure they have all had to endure some pain. But all their training never would have prepare them for that. Stein feared that was what Starlee was feeling all the time. She wouldn't last much longer.

"I know," Simon said, his nose was flaring, his fist clenched, "But we have to know. If that boy was a gypsy, he could have done something, and if she's pregnant…"  
"Know," Stein said stopping his movement, he stared at his feet. Stein wasn't sure what to do.

Sure everyone, kept an eye on Starlee _protecting_ her, but for the most part Starlee knew how to take care of herself. She knew how to defend herself better than her brothers. Stein would never openly admit it but she could handle a gun better than him.

Sometimes they would have to pop a shoulder back into place or stitch her up if she could reach. They have never really had to take care of her like this. And they were lost with what they had to do, Starlee was just not the same anymore no matter what they tried to convince themselves.

"Do you remember when we found Starlee and Stella," Simon asked, Stein didn't look up.

"I was afraid I had lost both of my girls…," Simon said softly, "… and in a way I did. Star isn't the same, and I doubt she'll ever be. If she is pregnant, nothing will stop your mother taking her and leaving me. Marian won't let her grandchild be raised like you guys were."  
"They would be safer without us," Stein challenged.  
"Would they?"

"Starlee has pissed off many thing and people, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. And hell with our family every paranormal thing out there would be attracted to her."

"Simon! Stu!" Simon and Stein looked at each other, both of them nodded their heads. They wouldn't tell Marian that Starlee may be pregnant.

Stein followed his father down the stairs, Marian was standing in the hallway looking through the mail. She had a cheerful smile on her face, as she hummed to herself. Looking up, her smile dropped, from the looks on her husband's and son's faces.

"What happened," She had placing a hand on the table to steady herself.  
"Starlee was attacked, and she had an episode," Simon said.  
"An episode," Marian asked.  
"She started to scream and clawed at herself," Stein said staring at her hand on the table. He couldn't look at the horror that was displayed on his mother's face.

"She's making noises…?" Stein shook his head no.  
"She screamed for maybe thirty seconds, then I started to feel and see it all, and she was just trembling."

"How is she now, was Sterling able to inject her," Marian asked rushing past them and up the stairs. They followed her to Starlee's room.

Marian stood at the doorway watching her daughter sleep in her bed. Her breaths were soft, no longer labored. With a peaceful look on her face, Starlee looked like her age. A sixteen year old girl.

"What attacked her," Marian whispered, her eyes never leaving her baby.  
"A Gypsy," Stein answered, Marian snapped her head towards her husband. Her eyes narrowed in anger, as her nose flared, she fisted her hand.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed at him, "You want my baby killed!"  
"Don't ever say that," Simon growled taking a step towards his wife. Both of them had forgotten Stein was standing a few feet away from them.

"What do you want me to think," Marian hissed jabbing his chest with her finger, "you train them like soldiers, and send them to _thing_ that want to kill them. They are covered in scars, as if they were tortured!"  
"I'm helping them to protect themselves," Simon hissed back, they were standing toe-to-toe.  
"To protect themselves," Marian said hysterical, "You put them in danger! They need to be protected from you!"

Marian pushed past him, and walked into their bedroom. Slamming the door shut. Simon punched the wall as he let out curse. He left, going down the stairs, most likely to the training room in the basement. Stein just stood there.

They all knew, their parents fought, and Marian hated this life. But never had she blamed Simon of deaths of her children. Stein feared their parents would not be able to fix this.

* * *

Starlee woke up, her face was burning and tender; while her throat ached and her left arm throbbed. The right side of her face was swollen, and the inside of her mouth was cut and her lip spilt open.

She saw Stein sitting on her rocking chair watching her. He didn't say anything, just watched her. She slowly pushed herself up and leaned again the head board.

"Is it the bastards," Stein asked, Starlee shook her head no.  
"Are you sure?" Starlee nodded her head.  
"Then who," Stein asked getting up and walked over to her. Starlee looked away from him.

How was she suppose to tell her brother, she didn't know. Not that she didn't know who she had slept with, but she didn't know his name. He had said it was Dean, but you never know with hunters. They never do like to give real names. It's easier to get caught like that.

"Who's the father, Star," Stein asked placing his hand under her chin, turning her to look into her eyes.

_Some hunter, I met the last time I was kicked out_  
"Some hunter," Stein laughed out humorlessly, "Most hunters are over twenty-one." Starlee nodded her head, staring down at her bed

"This is great," Stein said trying to calm down, he knew blowing up would do no good.

"No idea at all," he asked. Stein wasn't sure what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted to hunt down the man, the other part knew the guy probably didn't know how old Starlee was.

"Oh God, you're pregnant," Stein said running his hand through his hair. Starlee looked up at him, he sounded a bit panicky.

"The world is doom," he said, "doomed, I say! Dooomed!" Starlee laughed silently.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on the couch, Starlee stared at her book, attempting to read, but she couldn't bring herself to. Logan was going to be here any minute now, and her whole life could change.

To be honest, Starlee never thought she was ever going to be a mother. Yes she wanted kids, but the lifestyle she lived… didn't give her much hope.

"We're here," Sterling said walking in with Logan Collins.

Logan Collins, the long dark brown hair, five O'clock after shave, he was handsome. He was one of the sweetest boys Starlee had ever met. He walked over to her, and knelt down at her feet, placing his fingers on her pulse he began to examine her.

"Have you been experiencing morning sickness," Logan asked counting her heart beat, Starlee nodded her head.

"Morning sickness," Marian asked shocked. The siblings all looked at each other; they had forgotten Marian didn't know that Starlee was pregnant.  
"Mom, we think that Lee-lee is pregnant," Sterling said softly, Marian was having trouble breathing. The son of a bitch did rape her.

Everyone told her it didn't get the chance, but they were wrong it did rape her. It killed her youngest and raped her oldest daughter.

"Can you abort it," Marian asked Logan. Starlee looked at her mother in horror; nothing was going to harm her baby.  
"I would have to contact a hospital," Logan said unsure, he knew Starlee wouldn't go for that route. She had very strong morals for person like her.

"Lee-lee won't go for that," Stein spoke up, for the corner of the room he was taking up.  
"I won't let that thing live after what's its father did to my baby," Marian hissed.  
"Mom the father is a hunter," Stein said in a tranquil voice, "it was construal."  
"Oh," Marian said pleasantly surprised.

"You're pregnant," Marian smiled at Starlee, then her smile fell, "but you're so young!"  
"We're not sure yet," Logan said, he was now checking her blood pressure.  
"What will you need to be sure," Marian asked.  
"It'll be easier if I could do at a hospital, but I can do it from here," Logan said, and noticed Starlee's left hand was covered in red marks. Taking note of that, he was more concern with her high blood pressure.

"I have a friend that works in a lab, I could send the blood samples to, but that would take a while."  
"I'll call Carlisle and ask if you can use the hospital," Simon said from the dining room door way  
"That would be great," Logan said, then looked up to Starlee.

"You're blood pressure is too high, we have to get it down and keep it down," he told her, "pregnancies have the tendency of spiking up blood pressure on some women, it's best to keep it down, or you'll have to go on bed rest." Starlee nodded her head, and looked over to her twin. She could sense his worry for her.

"Right now all I can do is take some blood samples, and you should get some rest," Logan told Starlee, who nodded her head.

* * *

Jacob was pacing on his porch steps he hadn't heard a word over Starlee and it was driving him crazy. He didn't even know if she made it home ok. He had planned to follow her and her brother, when Sam stopped him.

Sam wanted to figure out what the Konstance were involved with. He wasn't even letting Leah call Stephen, which that didn't end well. Jacob knew Sam was just trying to protect the pack, but it was driving Jacob wild.

The Cullens, Jacob though. They somehow were involved with the Konstnce, they would know something. Slipping his shorts off, and tied them to his leg. He leaped off of his porch, and let the transformation take place.

_What are you doing?_ Sam asked.  
_I have to know what's going on with her_  
_Jake…_  
_I have to know too_ Leah thought as she raced towards Jake.  
_Fine, but take Embry with you and be careful_ Sam thought.  
_Ok_ Jacob thought, soon Leah flanked his left, and Embry his right.

* * *

"She's pregnant," Logan told Simon and Marian. Starlee was sleeping in her room, while the boys were in the training room.  
"Positive," Simon asked, Logan just nodded his head.

"We have to get her out of here," Marian said turning to her husband, "with the vampires, and Sterling thinks there's a wendigo in the woods. The Fucking Gypsies, it's not safe for her here."  
"It's up to her, Marian," Simon said rubbing his chin while he thought.

"Is there any way we could find out who the father is," Simon asked, his body was calm and relaxed, yet his eyes betrayed his true emotions. Logan could see he was going to go after blood.  
"DNA testing, but we would have to have DNA of the father, and she would have to be in the earliest tenth week of her pregnancy," Logan said, Simon nodded his head.

Like any normal father, Simon wasn't happy about his daughter being pregnant. Starlee was his baby. Sure Stella was the baby of the family, but she never gotten close to her father. Starlee had been attached to him seen the day she had been born.

She grew up at his heels, much to Marian's dislike. Whenever he had been home, she would be at his side demanding he tell her stories of his hunts or how to fight. They had bonded over hunting. He'd damned his some jerk-off was going to knock up his baby girl, and walk away.

"When do you have to go back," Simon asked running his hand through his hair.  
"Whenever Starlee doesn't need me," Logan said, "But I won't be much help throughout the pregnancy. I have some knowledge but not much…"  
"Kay," Simon said nodding his head

"Ok well first things first," Simon said, mainly to himself, "We deal with these vampires. Star's going to be safe; nothing is going to happen to her or the baby."  
"We'll call the Cullens," Marian said, "then call John, we're going to need him."

* * *

Jacob, Leah, and Embry reached the Cullen land, and the farther they went into it the stronger the stench got. Jacob saw Leah shudder at the smell, both her and Embry were complaining. As they broke out of the thicker parts of the woods, Jacob paused to phase back to his human state.

They slowly made their way to the front of the Cullen's house. Edwards and his two brother's stood on the porch waiting for them. Jacob just nodded his head in greeting to them.

"We can't," Edward said reading Jacob's thoughts, "It's not our secret to tell."  
"What happened yesterday then," Jacob growled.  
"You witnessed it, the boy was going to rape Starlee," Edward said with a bite to his voice.  
"Her brothers they knew things…" Jacob trailed off.  
"They have to be the ones to tell you," Edward said.

"But Jacob, Leah," Edward called to them, "I'm warning you guys now. They are our family and we will not allow any harm come towards them." Leah growled and was about to lunge at him when Embry grabbed her tail between his teeth.

Leah and Embry got into a fight, as Jacob glared at Edward. It was unbelievable. Jacob falls in love with one girl, and the Leech takes her away from him. He Imprints on another and the leech tries to _**warn**_ him.

"And I'm warning you **Leech** stay away from my Imprint," Jacob said in an eerie calm.  
"She's my family _dog_,"  
"How?"  
"Esme is her great aunt." Jacob barked out a laughed, this was getting ridicules. Both men got quiet as they heard the rumble of a SUV turning into the road to the Cullens.

Leah and Embry quit fighting and faded into the woods, as the truck got closer. Jacob could smell that Stephen was in the SUV. He was with two others one of them was the scent of one of the boys from the day before and the other Jacob didn't recognize fully.

Stephen saw Jacob was standing in front of the Cullens' front porch. He could sense that Leah was close by. He looked over to his father and his sense of dread worsens. Things could go very bad.

Simon parked his SUV, and got out with Stephen and Stuart. He saw a tall Native man standing in front of his Aunt's three boys. You could feel the tension around them. He couldn't help but smirk when he realized what the boy was.

Something very important must be going on, if a Quileute's Shape shifter was visiting _Cold Ones_ as they called them. From what he remember of what his uncles told him. That the Quileutes hated _Glacies Lamia_, and barely had a treaty with them.

"What's going on," Simon asked eying the Quileute boy.  
"We are having a dispute over… claiming… something," Edwards said unsure how to word it so Simon would not catch on.

Edward knew that Simon would not like it if he knew two supernatural beings were fighting over his daughter. Edward was quickly learning that Simon Konstance was not a man to be messing with. Immortal or not.

"Put aside your differences for now," Simon said to the Quileute, then turned to Edward.

"Call you father," he said then to the Quileute again.

"I would like to ask for help from the Quileute tribe," Simon said as respectfully as he could. Which was hard, Simon hated to show respect to anyone he didn't love and care for.

"I am not the Chief," Jacob said, "but he'll meet with you, if you don't mind telling me why." Simon nodded his head, then looked over to Carlisle and Esme standing on the porch.

Simon cleared his throat before starting again. Simon wasn't known as a proud man, but he did not like to ask for help to protect his family. A man should be able to protect his family on his own. Though he wasn't stupid, he knew when he had to swallow his pride and ask for help.

"My daughter is pregnant," Simon said, "and as I'm sure you guys know there is a Vampire problem coming this way. My sons discovered that you guys have a wendigo in your woods and there's Gypsies that attacked my daughter." He took and other deep breath, he had to control his rage.

He hated that he couldn't protect his family, as of lately everything has just been attacking his baby girl. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't keep her away from the pain and horror. He was failing at his job, and that did not sit well with him.

"Star won't leave, and I can't leave till my job is done, what I am asking is for the Quileutes and the Cullen to come together to deal with the Ice Vampires. My sons and I can deal with the Wendigo and I'll kill the Gypsy."

"I'll help any way I can," Jacob spoke up without having to think. If his Imprint was in danger, Jacob would do anything to help.  
"Sterling won't let you near her," Stephen spoke up, Simon turned to his son, surprise in his eyes.

"Jacob has Imprinted on Lee-lee," Stephen said staring into the woods where he knew Leah was hiding.

Simon let out a humorless chuckle, then his gun was pulled out aiming at Jacob. Simon snarled out a curse when he realized he didn't have silver bullets in his gun, stomping over to the back of his SUV to get some. Stephen followed, as Stuart stood there glaring at Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell us," Simon hissed at his second oldest.  
"Cause she doesn't even know," Stephen said softly, knowing everyone but Stuart could hear.

"… He's a good man," Stephen said reluctantly, "He'll give up his life for her."  
"How is she going to take this, A shape shifter in love with her," Simon growled, "THINK OF THE NIGHTMARES IT'LL BRING UP!"  
"I KNOW DAMN IT!" Stephen yelled, "I know. And I hate it, I hate we can't protect her, we never could."

"Leave it up to her," Stuart said walking over to them, "She'll kill us if she finds out that we're standing arguing over something that contains to her." Simon and Stephen looked at him and nodded


	12. Chapter 12

**Spirtus Militaris**

Starlee sat on the floor with Stein and Logan, they were going over some of the things Starlee was going to have to do now. Though Logan just knew the basics he did not want to abandon Starlee to just another doctor.

"I know a few OB-GYNs, but I don't know them well enough to recommend them," Logan said, Starlee just nodded her head.

Starlee's left arm was killing her, it felt as if the pain was growing upwards. She cradled her arm towards her body, but tried to ignore it.

"You should think about getting away from all of this," Logan said, "You know my house is always open to you or your family."  
"She's safer with hunters," Stein said watching Starlee carefully, "She's hated and this state there's no telling what would attack." Logan just nodded his head.

"So what are you hoping for," Logan asked grinning towards Starlee. She just looked at him blankly. She wasn't sure, hell she didn't feel like she was pregnant. It all seemed like a dream, a scary dream.

How was she suppose to keep a child safe, if she couldn't even keep her sister safe? She chewed on her bottom lip. Logan placed his hand on her shoulder, when she looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly.

"Lee-lee, don't worry everything will be ok" Starlee gave him a weak smile and nodded her head.

"Living Room!" Starlee looked towards then front door and saw her father walking in with her brothers behind him.

Stein and Logan helped her up and walking into the living after Simon. Everyone sat down, Surround Simon, even Logan situated himself so Simon was in the center.

"There are shape shifters in La Push, I've heard about them before, but I had thought they had died out years ago," Simon said when everyone was settled down around him.  
"What do you mean," Stein asked confused, he was the only besides Logan and Marian that didn't know, "I thought all shape shifters were alike and you could never tell where they're from?"

"Ya," Simon nodded his head, "these are more known as _Spirtus Militaris_."  
"Spirit Warriors," Stein said shocked, even Starlee was shock. She had never heard of anything like this before.

"Yes, there was very few to start off with in the first place, and I'm more than willing to bet these are the only left," Simon said, "and I think it's cause they changed."

"What are these… Spirit Warriors," Logan asked.  
"_Spirtus Militaris_ were ancients that could make their spirits leave there body on their own accord," Simon explained, "like Astral Projection. Well the Quileute tribe could also do this, but something happened were their spirits mixed with wolves so now they can become wolves themselves. The Quileutes are very protective of their legends so we don't know much.

Once there a Quileute Hunter, well he knew a hunter that was real close to one of my Uncle. He told some of the Quileute Legends to him. Before him, we had heard of _Spirtus Militaris_ But never ran into them, most of them were wiped out a long time ago."

"Are they dangerous," Sterling asked.  
"They can be, they can possess people in their spiritual form."  
"So they are like Demons," Sterling changed.  
"No most of the time they are very well adjusted… doesn't even really matter cause I highly doubt that there is any still around that can take spiritual form," Simon said.

"The reason I'm tell you guys this is because, the Quileute tribe is going to come to our house and the Cullens so we can figure out a plan to go after the Vampires in Seattle," Simon said getting up to pace, "I don't want you guys to be unprepared."

Simon stared at Starlee, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. How was he suppose to tell her that a shape shifter was in love with her. A shape shifter was the reason she was so messed up in the first place.

"They'll be here in two hours," Simon said trying to rub away his headache, "Have silver on you, and something flammable on you guys." Everyone got up to go get ready.

"Star, I need to talk to you," Simon said sitting back down on his Lazy boy. Starlee let go of her twins hand, and walked back to her father.

He patted his lap, Starlee just looked at him strange. She couldn't remember the last time she had sat on her father's lap. Though there were pictures proving she had done it before. Simon just chuckled at her response.

"I remember when you were little you use scurry over to me and demand me tell you stories of my hunting trips," Simon said with a distant smile.

"I remember when you kicked Stuart's ass when you were six. He tried to scare you, but you swung Stein's fire truck at his head. You knocked him out cold," he chuckled softly, then he looked up into Starlee's eyes, "I thought, in that moment, my baby girl can protect herself. I won't to worry when she grows up."

"I know you can protect yourself, and anyone around you. I know you have a good head on your shoulders, you make better decisions than me and your mother. So I'm going to tell you, and I'm going to let you decide and no one will question you or challenge your decision," Simon told her, Starlee just nodded her head, not totally sure what he was talking about.

"Do you know what Imprinting is…?" Starlee's eyes widened at that. Did he mean that one of the Quileute boys had imprinted on her. But when did one see her?  
"One of the boys imprinted on you, he's coming here tonight. I told him to give you space, but I thought you should know." Starlee just nodded her head.

-{x-x}-

"So a… Sha… Spir… whatever the hell this thing is, is in love with you," Logan asked as Starlee loaded her 44. with silver bullets. Starlee nodded her head, to answer him.

"So…" he asked grinning at her, she just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Are you going to give him a chance," he asked with a mad grin on his face. Starlee silently chuckled shaking her head at him.

Logan was always trying to set her up with guys, if he didn't have a girlfriend Starlee would have thought he was gay. But he has a girlfriend who he is madly in love with.

"Come on, it's romantic," he tried, Starlee just stared at him as if he was an idiot.  
"Love at first sight, the most romantic love there is. Like Romeo and Juliet! Aurora and Prince Phillip! Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"Quit trying to give her idea," Stein said walking into the room to grab his butterfly knife.  
"Quit trying to hide her away from the world," Logan retorted.

"Are you going to be out there," Stein asked looking over to his twin, she nodded her head and slipped her gun into the waist band of her jeans.  
"Kay," he said then walked back out.

"Sweetie, I know they love you, but they don't allow you to grow," Logan told her, Starlee smiled at him. Logan took her hand and together they walked out to the backyard.

Stein and Stuart were in the backyard wrestling, while Starlee and Logan watched them. Sterling was on the back steps sharpening his knife. Marian was setting out drinks, while Simon tried not to scoff at her. Stephen was sitting on the porch watching everyone.

He sensed when Leah and the pack was close, he didn't know he was going to do. How was he going to break it to his parents that Leah had imprinted on him, and that he had been hanging out with the pack for weeks.

"They're here," Logan said in an eerie voice, Starlee just smile and took a seat on the steps next to Sterling.

The wolf pack emerged out of the surrounding woods. Sterling and Stephen pushed themselves up simultaneously, as Stein and Stuart move back towards Starlee. Logan sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

Stephen eyed the pack, they were in their wolf form. But he could easily tell them apart. Sam of course was in the lead with Jacob and Paul flanking him. Leah was next to her younger brother, with Quil and Embry. Collin and Brady were missing, most likely protecting La Push.

Starlee saw Stephen lock eyes with one of the wolves, a light gray wolf. Starlee guessed that this one was Leah. She looked over to Sterling, he too was watching Stephen. With hurt in his eyes.

"Welcome," Simon said to the pack, as he took his wife's hand in his. They were a united front, no matter what they were going through, to people outside of the family they were always united.

The large midnight black one nodded his head, then took a step back into the woods. Starlee could hear the purr and a rumble of two vehicles. Stein and Starlee shared a look,

_Cullens._

"Sterling, Stephen, and Stu, go bring them around back," Simon said his eyes still on the wolf pact.

The three of them walked around the house to follow his orders. Starlee notice the gray little one held back a whine. She notice the hackles raised on russet brown one, as Stein moves to sit on her other side, and wraps an arm around her waist.

**What's it's problem** Stein said turning to looking into his twin's eyes.  
_I can't read minds_ Starlee smiled at him, Stein rolled his eyes at her.

Then when she turned her head back to watch the pack and their father, he looked her over, he could sense she was in pain, but not sure where it was coming from. He notice something was off on her earlier, but he had put that off as he being pregnant, but now he was thinking it was something else.

Jacob watched as Starlee's brother sat down next to her on the steps. He and Leah had come to realize that the Konstance children were all really close to each other. And all very fond of Starlee.

So it was no surprise this brother sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. But what got him tense was the other boy on her other side holding her hand. He wasn't related to the Konstances but yet, there he was holding _his_ Imprint's hand.

_Cool it, Jake_ Sam warned him. Everyone was now tensed that Cullens had arrived. They walked around the back as the three Konstance boys walked behind them.

"Hello, Simon, Marian, Starlee and Stein," Carlisle greeted, his eyes paused on the young male sitting next to Starlee.  
"Carlisle," Simon said then turned Esme, he at least granted her a smile.

Simon wasn't sure how he was going to Deal with the Cullens his emotions were a wreck. A part of him and major part of him, just wanted to torch Carlisle, his ethics. Then he had to see that Carlisle was a good doctor with extremely good moral ethics. So Simon wasn't sure not yet.

"look like I said before there's too many things piling on here at Forks, for my family to deal with," Simon said to the Quileute and the Cullens, "We could call in other hunters to help, but with the two of your families it would cause more trouble where my family would have to chose a side. Trust me you guys won't like it."

"My family has ready plan to deal with these Vampires sense they are going after Bella, my son's girlfriend," Carlisle said, "But there are too many for us. We would be able to defeat them but lose some of our own."  
"Sam says that the Quileutes will help us out, to keep the people safe," Edward spoke up.  
"We would be the most appreciative of your help," Carlisle said looking over to the pack.

Starlee was looking at the pack, with the edges of her vision started to shimmer. Her left arm felt if it was in flames, and her bones were shattering. The rest of her body went ice cold, as she trembled.

"Lee-lee," Stein yelled his full attention to his twin that was shaking in his arms.  
"Something is every wrong," Logan yelled helping Stein set her on the ground.

Carlisle was at their side trying to see what was going on, and to help any way he could. Logan carefully place her head sideways so she wouldn't choke on her tongue.

"What's wrong," Simon asked.  
"She's having an attack of… epilepsy?"  
"No," Logan yelled opening her eyes, they were fully dilated.

Jacob watched as everyone surround around his Imprint. Something was hurting her and no one knew what. He was unsure of what to do, he wanted to help, but he knew he could just get in the way. He made up and phased back to his human form. If he could help he would.

"We need to get her inside," Marian cried.

Edward and Carlisle moved to pick her up, when Stein and Logan yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" they quickly backed away.

"Jake, help me," Stephen said and walked over to Starlee with Jacob at his heels.

"You get her body, Stein her head, and I'll her legs," Stephen said as Stein and Jacob got in place, and everyone else moved.

"Get her into the dining room," Logan said, as Stuart held the back door open.

They quickly moved her into the Dining room, they carefully placed her on the dining table. Jacob quickly backed away giving the Male room to examine her.

She was still shaking, but now with a stronger force. Stephen was holding her head down, so she wouldn't bang it.

It was Jacob who noticed her arm, he saw it slip off the table. The vibrant blue lines that spread up her arms, they themselves seemed to be pulsing.

"What's on her arm," Jacob asked, the male looked at him, then snatched Starlee's arm and looked at it.

"The lines originate from this star," Logan said showing Stephen the blue star between her thumb and index.  
"I don't know," Stephen whispered, fear seeped through his voice, "I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me so long, college sort took over my life not allowing to write or even really think about my stories...

* * *

**Doll...?**

"Just go through all the books, any ones you don't understand toss to me or Stuart," Stein told Jacob as they raced to the study.

They didn't know what was on Starlee's arm, so they were going have to research. Sterling was on his laptop, while Simon was on the phone calling Bobby Singer and other hunters. Hopefully one of them had some clue to what was going on.

Jacob was searching through the books with Stein and Stuart, their study was pack with books. Some of them didn't have tittles and the ones that did were pretty strange.

"Here look though these," the older boy said tossing Jacob two books, "Try and look for curses that deal with stars!" Jacob nodded his head, and quickly opened the book.

Stuart saw Edward and Alice fly into the room, they looked at him then started to pull books off the shelves and look through them. They had over a thousand books in their library, some passed down from generation to generation. Others were giving to them from other hunters that passed on or retired. A couple of them were taken away from witches, Voodoo priests and priestesses.

"I think I found it," Alice said standing up, Stein and Stuart rushed over and snatch the book from her.

"Stars… are meant to bring certain… No," Stein said and tossed the book to the floor, "It's talking about protection there, whatever this is hurting her!"

"The boy," Edward said, Jacob quickly looked up at him for a moment then continued to look though the book. Stein tossed another one towards him, "The boy was Romanian."

"Do you think…" Stein asked looking at Stuart.

"Could be…" Stuart said then looked to the right side of the room on the bottom shelf of the middle bookcase they held their Romanian books.

"I'll tell dad," Stein said then ran out of the room, as Stuart and Edward moved to the shelf.

"Alice go tell Sterling," Stuart said as he and Edward tore through the books. Alice flew out of the room as Stuart threw a book at Jacob.

They were half way through the books When Stein ran back into the room. Out of breath he tried to say Bobby knew what to do, Edward filled everyone else in while he caught his breath. Stein flipped him off, Jacob smiled at that.

The four of them went down stairs where Simon was barking out orders. Marian was at the table holding Starlee down with Logan as Stephen and Sterling were gathering the things they needed. Stein and Stuart went to help.

"What's going on," Jacob asked as Alice stopped near them.

" It's sort of what Alice found," Edward answered as he was watching the Konstances.

"I thought they said that it was protection," Alice whispered.

"Think of it like an inverted cross," Edward said.

"I'm lost," Jacob said.

"A cross is holy, and inverted cross is demonic it reverses what a normal cross does.

"So it reverses what the star does…?"

"Yes, it's killing Starlee slowly, it's been doing it for a while now," Edward said.

"What do they have to do," Jacob asked.

"They have to make an ointment to rub on her arm."

"And she'll be ok?"

"Yes, but it'll take days for the full effect to take place."

"Days…?"

"Yes."

* * *

Jacob was sitting on the couch watching as Stein and Stuart were sharpening their knives. It was the second day since Starlee had collapse. Logan and the Doctor Leech had her in the hospital. Jacob had been there, but Stein and Stuart dragged him out and brought him to their house.

Stein and Stuart weren't talking to Jacob. He wasn't too sure why they brought him to their house. Unless it was to make sure he wasn't around her. No they just told him to sit down on the couch and they brought their weapons out.

Stein looked over to his older brother, he sat there on his stool sharpening his the SOG Hunter Revolver. His Ruger P Semi-Automatic and his shot gun sat on the floor next to him. Stein chuckled, he knew Stuart was trying to frighten Jacob. Which wasn't working, the boy just sat there on the couch looking worried. But Stein it was because he wasn't near Starlee.

"Jacob," Stein said, Jake looked up at him.

Jake felt a small bond towards Stein, nothing as strong as the one he felt for Starlee. But a small protectiveness, Sam assumed it was because he was Starlee's twin they are almost one of a kind.

"Go home," Stein, Jacob just gave him a strange look, "Go home, what are you doing here? What are you doing at the hospital. Lee-lee's safe Logan won't let anything happen to her. I'll call you when she wakes up." Jake nodded his head, and got up to move to the door.

"I mean it, Jake, go home," Stein said as Jake walked towards the door, "I'll have Steph call your Chief." Jake waved him off.

Jake knew Sam wouldn't order him away from Starlee. No one but the Konstance would order him away from Starlee. They understood what he was going through.

"I thought the plan was to keep him away from her," Stuart said as Jacob closed the door.

"Ya, but I don't have the heart to do it," Stein said throwing his Bowie Knife into the floor.

"Going weak on me?"

"He loves Starlee, I can feel it," Stein said staring at his knife, "Anyone who loves my sister like that. With Pure love, none of that stalking shit obsession shit, is on my good side."

Stein turned to Stuart with a wicked grin on his face, "But that doesn't mean I won't harass him."

"I love how you think," Stuart laughed.

Jacob walked into the hospital, he knew where he was going, he could find it with his eyes closed. Smiling at the nurses, at the desk, he walked towards the private rooms. Starlee was in one of those rooms, so Dr. Collins could keep an eye on her vitals.

So far nothing has gone wrong, everyone just wanted to be on the safe side. Starlee's mother had hardly left her side. Her father was out, Jacob wasn't sure what he was really doing. Stephen was trying to get Leah to forgive him.

Jacob walked into Starlee's room, her mother was sitting next to her reading out aloud to her. She paused to look at Jake, then continued to read. Jake took a seat on the chair in front of Starlee's bed.

Marian didn't know how to treat this one. Simon was in different over the kid. Stephen stood up for him, when Sterling slandered him. Stuart was in-between, Marian was sure he liked the kid but hated the fact he was in love with his sister. Stein she wasn't sure yet about Stein's opinion of the boy. To her it seemed as if he was still gathering information.

Marian didn't know, Starlee was her only daughter now. This boy, he looked like the type who could protect his family, without Starlee's help. But he was shapeshifter that automatically brought in supernatural elements into Starlee's world. Hell most Hunters would not accept him, they would hunt him down, then reject Starlee if she chose to be with him.

"You do know, other Hunters would gladly kill you," Marian said looking up to the boy. He nodded his head, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ya, from what Stephen has been telling us, ya. I figured as much," he said eyes on Starlee.

"Starlee may even try to kill you."

"… She may… and that her choice, but from what her brothers say about her, she's pretty fair."

"I will kill, you if hurt her, I may not be a hunter like my husband," Marian hissed, "I know how and will protect my babies from anything."

"If I ever hurt her," Jacob said looking deep into Marian's eyes, "I'll lie at your feet for death. Cause she is my world now. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is more important than Starlee."

"I'll remind you of that," Marian said getting up, and handed him the book.

"I stopped on page sixty-four,"" she said then walked out of the room. Jacob smiled to himself, then got up to sit next to Starlee.

Marian found her husband sitting in Dr. Cullen's office talking on the phone. She sat down and watched him talk on the phone. He had been trying to get a hold of John Winchester all morning, he just kept getting a message tell him to contact his son if it was an emergency.

"Dean," Simon said into the phone, when he finally got someone to pick it up.

"Ya, this is him," Dean answered unsure who the person was.

"It's Simon Konstance, I'm a friend of your father.

"Oh, Simon," Dean said remembering the hunter. He was damn good at what he did, and was one of the only few people that could handle his father and his ways, "I remember you and your boy help me and my dad on a job once."

"Ya, and you saved my boys once too," Simon said.

"How are they," Dean asked now remembering the two young boys he'd saved from Ghouls.

They had spirit, and they held up their own pretty good, but they were young and there were too many Ghouls for them. Dean quickly finished up the remaining two Ghouls, then drove the boys to the hospital.

"Alive," Simon answered.

"Well that's the best we can hope for in this life," Dean chuckled, Simon laughed and agreed.

"Dean I was wondering if you've talked to your dad," Simon asked.

"… A few times, but he's been ignoring everyone's calls" Dean said.

"Oh…," Simon said with and awkward pause.

"Ya," Dean agreed.

"Sorry, bothering you then" Simon said.

"Do you need help…" Dean asked?

"Ya, but I'll call someone else," Simon said, "I had been hoping you could get him to call me…"

"No tell me, maybe me and my brother can help," Dean said quickly.

"I thought Sam was doing the college thing?"

"He was, but some things happened…"

"Ya I understand," Simon grunted.

"Well my daughter is pregnant, and I have a Wendigo and some Gypsies I have to deal with," Simon said, "I need someone to help with the Wendigo while Sterling Stephen and I deal with the Gypsies."

"Ya, Sam and I will help," Dean snapping his fingers to get his brother's attention.

"Great, We're in Forks Washington," Simon said.

"Ok, we'll be there soon," Dean said.

"Thanks," Simon said.

"Someone got your daughter pregnant, the guy an idiot," Dean asked laughing.

"Must be," Simon chuckled, "I'm probably going to need some help to hunt the fucker down too."

"You know I'll help with that one, Dad was real fond of your little girl," Dean said, "said she had a knack for hunting."

"Ya…She did…"

"Did…?"

"Some shit has happened and I'm not sure if she's the same anymore," Simon said distantly, then cleared his throat, "hence the reason I need help."

"Like I said before, you can count on us," Dean said.

"Thanks see you boys soon."

Simon hung up the phone, then looked at his wife. She got up and walked over to rub his shoulders.

"What's going on," she asked.

"John's finally went over bored." She froze in her movements.

"What do you mean," Marian asked, "Like… Gordon…"

"Ya, but the way John was hunting these last years, it's no shock," Simon said.

"So his boys are coming instead," Marian asked, starting to rub his shoulders again.

"Ya, Dean… the boy is good, even better than his dad. Bit of a ladies' man, but he knows how to do his job."

"That's what we need around Starlee," Marian chuckled.

"Dean wouldn't make a move on Starlee, I don't think…" Simon said, "He's a good boy."

"You say that now," Marian smirked.

* * *

Starlee slowly woke up, she was groggy and her left arm was tingling. She felt as if she weight two tons. She heard voices around her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Slowing open her eyes bright blind light hit her.

Jacob saw her stirring, for five days she had not wakened or moved. Simon said it was normal, and that it could last for weeks. His heart soared when he saw her move, his muscles finally relaxed.

"She's waking up," He called out. Simon, Marian, Stein and Logan all paused in their conversation, and rushed into the room.

"Her heart rate is normal, so are her vitals," Logan said.

"So she's going to be fine," Jacob asked.

"Ya," Logan smiled at him, "She's doing great."

"And her baby," Jacob asked.

"We're going to get an ultrasound in a minute, but everything seems good. No signs to make us worry."

"Thank God," Jacob breathed out.

Starlee's eyes slowly opened her eyes quickly shut and rolled off the bed. Jacob quickly caught her, he could hear her yell. MY EYES!

"It's too bright for her," Jacob said placing her on the bed. Marian quickly dimmed the lights.

"You understood her," Stein chuckled.

"Ya," Jacob said unsure where he was going with it.

"Took Sterling and Stephen weeks to understand her without words, Stuart longer," Stein said, "you haven't even spent a whole day with her, and you understand her? Without having to look in her eyes!"

"She shut her eyes and rolled off the bed," Simon growled, "doesn't take a genius to figure out the lights were bother her!"

"What did she say," Stein asked Jacob.

"My eyes…"

"Lee-lee," Stein asked, she nodded her head.

"Doesn't matter," Simon growled.

"How do you feel," Simon asked Starlee. She let out an aggravated breath, as her answer. Simon looked over to Stein for the meaning, Stein just looked at Jacob.

"Groggy and… fat….?"

"Sounds like her," Stein said chuckled.

"What are you trying to get at, boy," Simon asked Stein.

"Not sure yet," Stein said, then grabbed Starlee's foot and gently squeezed it.

"I'm going to call Ster, Steph, and Stu," he said then walked out of the room.

Stein called his second oldest brother, knowing Sterling was busy at the school.

"Is everything ok," Stephen answered the phone.

"Ya, she just woke up," Stein answered running his hand through his hair.

"Kay, Dean and Sam just got here."

"Ok I'll tell dad," Stein said pacing the hallway. He smiled and winked at the nurses, more out of habit then actually meaning for it to go anywhere.

"I'll taking them with me," Stephen said.

"Ya ok," Stein said then they hung up.

He called Stuart, and had a somewhat similar conversation with him. They too quickly hung up. Stein just sent a text message to Sterling, letting him know. He waited out in the Hallway for Stephen and the Winchester boys.

Stein liked Dean, he was grateful towards him. Hell he personally owed him his life, and that was something Hunters didn't take lightly. A Ghoul had been munching on his stomach, when Dean came in and saved the day.

He saw them walk into the Hallway, Stephen leading them. It been years since Stein had seen Dean, and he could see time had been hard on the Hunter. The guy looked as if he cared the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Hey," Stein greeted getting up to shake their hands.

"Man you've grown up," Dean chuckled shaking his hand then pulled him into a hug.

"Dude I was nine last time you saw me," Stein chuckled.

"Really," Dean said shocked.

"How do you guys know each other," the taller one asked, Stein assumed it was Sam.

"Well I know Stein," Dean said hitting Stein's chest, "since I saved his ass with his older brother Stuart… back when you got into some trouble with those Witches in 99."

"Ya I remember that, Dad beat my ass after her saved me," Sam said.

Simon walked out of the room and over to them.

"Dean," he greeted with a grin.

"Simon," Dean grinned and shook hands with him.

"This is Sam," Dean said motioning to his younger brother.

"Simon Konstance," He greeted shaking hands with Sam, "your father helped me out with a few hunts."

"Ya, and from what I heard you've helped him out a bit more than a few," Sam chuckled, Simon laughed and nodded his head.

"Your father is a good man," Simon said with a smile.

"He gave my kids a crash training course," Simon chuckled then jabbed Stein's stomach with his elbow, "the boys barely made it out alive." Sam and Dean laughed, as Stein and Stephen muttered under their breathes.

"I'm going to say good bye to the girls and we can head out," Simon said, Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"I want to see Lee-lee," Stephen then quickly went into the room, with Stein on his trail.

"All your children are close," Sam somewhat asked, but more of an observation.

"Ya, they are," Simon said, then chuckled, "So you can guess what they do to guys that get close to their sisters."

"You have two daughters, right," Sam asked, the smile slide off of Simons face.

"… One died about three months back," Simon grunted.

* * *

Starlee sat up on her bed looking at looking at Jacob Black, he was sitting at her feet. He was reading to her favorite book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She told him she could read just fine, but he was insistent on reading to her.

So she had to admit, she enjoyed listening him read out aloud, he voice was deep and soothing. It took a body of its own. She assumed this was the Shape shifter that Imprinted on her, well else would he be here at the hospital trying to take care of her every need and wish.

"…'No room! No room!' they cried out when they saw Alice coming," Jacob read out aloud, Starlee smiled

"Jacob!" both Starlee and Jacob looked up to see Stephen standing in the doorway, "It's time." Jacob nodded his head, then turned to Starlee.

"I want to finish it with you, can I…?" She looked into his eyes, he smiled then quickly got off the bed and left.

"Are you going to give him a chance," Stephen asked stepping into the room.

_I'm not sure, he would leave if I told him to_

"He would if you said, but it'll kill him," Stephen said sitting at the foot of the bed, "He's a good boy, Bella was his best friend. I've gotten to know him for a while now, he's not so bad."

_So you're rooting for him?_

"Hell no," he chuckled, "I'm just saying he's a good… friend." Starlee just smiled at him.

"Oh ya, Logan is thinking that you can go home tonight, Dad thinks it's best also." Starlee nodded her head, she was still feeling weak but she was ready to get out of the hospital. The baby was fine, she could move around a little, she wanted out of here.

* * *

"Ok, slowly," Logan said getting out of Simon's SUV to help Starlee, she just stared at him. He was staring to get on her last nerve.

"I'll send you right back to the hospital," he threaten her, Simon chuckled as he got out of the driver's seat.

Starlee shot him a dirty look, but slowly got out. Logan took her elbow and walked her towards the steps. Starlee was pissed and was moving in an exaggerated slow motion trying to piss off Logan, which was failing. Simon finally got irritated, and carried her in the house.

He carried her into the living room, and sat her down on the long couch. Logan followed and tossed his jacket onto the coat rack. She noticed a leathered jacket, you could tell it was ancient, but taken care of.

"The Winchester boys are staying here," Simon said removing his jacket, "Stu, is crashing in yours and Stein's room." Starlee just raised her thumbs at him, Simon chuckled then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Logan told her then walked towards the stairs case.

"Hey," she heard him greet someone on the stairs. The person didn't respond, she assumed he nodded, Hunters are so… macho, thinking they're badass. She heard them step into the Living room.

"Doll?" Starlee turned her head, and saw those amazing green eyes staring at her shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Could I

"Doll, what are you doing here," Dean asked walking closer to Starlee, she just stared at him shocked.

Dean remembered her; she was the best girl he had ever slept with. Dean regretted never finding out her real name. Now he was worried if he made a really big mistake.

"Please telling me you're not Starlee," Dean half begged. She just bit her bottom lip, and looked at him though worried eyes.

"You can't be," he hissed panicky, "you're only sixteen!"

"No, no," Dean said then walked away. Starlee watched as Dean walked out of the house, but she didn't understand why he was at her house, and then it clicked. Dean, a hunter and was also close enough to Bobby to stay at his house, it was Dean Winchester.

She stopped breathing, John's son was the father to her baby. John Winchester, the man who she looked up.

"Lee-lee!" Starlee looked up to her twin, he ran into the living room and dived into the couch barely touching her.

"I missed you Lee-lee," he cooed wrapping his arms around her waist. Starlee was slow to react.

"Whose my favorite niece or nephew," he cooed to her stomach lovingly, "Not you, not you." Starlee slapped his head and glared at him.

"I'm only kidding," he laughed towards her, then returned his attention to her stomach, "yes I am, oh yes I am!"

"Hey, Stein have you seen my brother?" Starlee saw a tall young man walk into the living room, this one looked like John.

"Not since he was wrestling with me on the mat," Stein answered, moving so he was leaning against his twin.

Sam noticed the small girl, sitting on the couch with Stein. She was a tiny thing, and very fragile looking, something most hunters don't look like. It was hard to believe this was the girl his father talked so fondly about.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester," he said holding his hand out to her. Starlee snapped out of her thoughts, and shook his hand.

He had a charming smile on, he was tall with broody dark looks. God he looked like John, he reminded her of her favorite hunter. While Dean had some similar features, but Starlee had to assume he looked like his mother.

"This is Lee-lee my twin," Stein said, "She doesn't speak so don't be offended if she doesn't answer your questions."

"Oh," Sam said shocked, but then he recovered.

"I know a little sign language," he laughed, "My brother tried to teach me when I was younger."

"Dean knows sign language," Stein asked shocked. Stein like so many others assumed Dean only knew the basics of life, and got by on his charms and looks.

"Ya," Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm going to look for my brother," Sam smiled at them, Stein waved him off then turned on the TV.

* * *

Ok so he ran, but was he supposed to do, he just found out that an underage girl he slept with was knocked up, and her family was full of the greatest hunters ever. And if his gut was right, and normally it was, he was the father.

Dean didn't know what to do, what could he do. Could he be a father, would he fail at that like he's failed at everything else in his life?

Sure he knew the basics of taking care of a child, Hell he did pretty much raised Sam on his own. So he knew how to change a diaper, knew to keep sharp things away from them, but was that enough?

Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road, and ran his hands down his face. Could he do it? God, he wanted to, he wanted this baby. He wanted someone to look at him with unconditional love.

Someone that loved him even if he wasn't the perfect soldier, or the protective older brother, he just wanted to be loved and be good enough in their eyes.

He saw a little girl with curly blonde hair, running towards him, clutching a doll. As she screamed out, "Daddy Daddy!" He would pick her up and she would wrap her tiny little arms around his neck. Dean would protect her, Dean would give up his life for this little girl. He wouldn't fail her, not her.

Dean quickly turned his car back on, and got onto the road. He was going to have to explain all this to Simon and hope he wouldn't kill him. Dean would take responsibilities of his actions, he just hoped Simon would give him a chance.

He drove back to the Konstance's place, Dean always wonder what it would have been like having a home. Yet still hunting, very few hunters live like that, though the few that do seem to do ok.

Parking the Impala on the side of the road, he got out and made his way up the drive way. He could hear Stein and Stuart yelling from outside of the door. The words may have not been clear, but you could hear they were having fun.

"Dean!" He turned around and saw his brother standing on the grass, "Dean, where have you been?"

"I had to take a drive," he answered, Sam just gave him a look telling him to 'go on.'

"I just went for a drive, Sammy," he said then walked into the house. He heard his brother yell out, "It's Sam!"

He saw Stein and Stuart were wrestling in the living room, in front of Starlee. To anyone the scene would look like to brother wrestling for dominance, yet the look on Starlee's face told him something else. They were trying to entertain her, take away the worry look on her face.

She had turned to the door, when she had heard it open. Dean saw the God honest fear in her eyes, fear for what she knew he was going to do. He tried to give her a reassuring look, then spoke up.

"Stein, Stuart where's your dad?"

"Training room," Stuart said pulling Stein into a headlock.

"Thanks," Dean said as Stein tried to throw his elbow into him.

Dean moved to go into the basement, he heard the couch groan, and a light thump. He saw Starlee run towards him. She wasn't going to let him do this on his own. As she got closer to him she stumbled, so Dean took her arm to steady her.

Looking at her now, he could see how young she really was, why he couldn't see it before he didn't know. That night he had seen a fierily young woman, who could kick ass. Now she had seemed to have lost most of that flame.

Starlee knew she couldn't let Dean face her father on his own. Hell he was a braver man for trying, but she couldn't. She made the choice to sleep with him, and she knew most hunter were well over twenty.

They descended the stairs together; they could hear Simon grunt and his quick foot movement. At forty-five, Simon was in better shape than most men, yet he was starting to lose his edge. He was going have to quit, or he may get killed.

Simon paused when he saw Dean helping his daughter down the stairs. Starlee was still weak, it would take weeks of recovery and months of training to her back to her normal strength, but with the pregnancy…

"Is everything ok," Simon asked grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

"I need to talk to you, Sir," Dean said helping Starlee to sit down on the stairs.

"Ok…" Simon said warily, "But why bring Starlee?"

"She wanted to be here when… I told you."

"Tell me what," Simon asked, now he was suspicious.

"I meet your daughter three months ago at Bobby's," Dean said standing up straight and looked into his eyes, "I didn't know who she was at the time, and I…"

"You what!" Simon snarled, clenching his fists.

"I slept with your daugh…" Simon's fist went flying into Dean's face, taking him down.

Simon kicked him repeatedly, and Dean didn't do anything stop him. Dean thought Simon rage was justifiable.

"Daddy, Don't!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Pros and Cons of Dean Fathering Our Niece or Nephew**

Simon stopped, as Starlee put herself between him and Dean. He couldn't breathe, did she speak? Starlee crouched down to check on Dean, and then looked at her father.

"I slept with him," she spoke in a small broken voice, it stabbed Simon in the heart to hear it.

This wasn't his daughter's voice. Starlee's voice was strong and clear with a small amount of smug cockiness, just enough to let the world know, she knew that she was better than them.

"What about the dog boy," Simon asked, hoping to hear her again. She just gave him the _what about him look._

True, he really didn't matter in this decision, the boy would be in any part of Starlee life as she choose fit. Simon just wanted to her talk again, and find out what Dean meant to her.

Starlee just shrugged her shoulders, Dean was now sitting up. His arm was wrapped around her waist and rest on her stomach.

"What are you going to do about this," Simon asked glaring at Dean.

"This is my child, and I understand your anger. It's justified anger. All I ask is that I'm able to be in my kid's life," Dean said and then looked at Starlee.

"I'll understand if you don't want to name me the father," he told her looking into her eyes, "but, please, at least let me see him or her and be part of his or her family. Uncle a very close friend, just let me near." Starlee nodded her head, Dean gave her a genuine smile.

"God, John's going to love this," Simon groaned walking away. Starlee just smiled at Dean.

"John is going to be excited that his son knocked up my baby girl," Simon ranted to himself.

"And you won't deny them anything," Simon said looking at Starlee, "You'll let Dean and John see the baby whenever and you won't even let me charge Dean with statutory rape. Great!"

Starlee looked up to her father with a droll stare, Simon just rolled his eyes. Starlee knew that her father wasn't too much bother by the fact Dean was the father. She was sure he was glad it was Dean, then some other dingbat.

"You guys are telling her brothers," Simon said with a wicked grin. Dean may have paled a little bit. But Starlee was ok with it. She knew their first reaction was going to be like Simon's but in the end they would be ok.

Simon kept trying to make Starlee talk without making a big deal about. He knew how his daughter's mind worked. You give little encouragement and little subtle praises, cause if you make a big deal over something she closes down and backs away. Which is how he raised her, to stay out of the spot light, always in the background.

But she didn't say anything else, just shrugged her shoulders. He knew why that was her reaction. The boys adored Dean, they all thought he was best, slick, amazingly cool, and smart. So ya, they would be mad for a moment but that was it.

Simon rolled his eyes, then started to climb up the stairs. In the living room he saw Stuart sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, while Stein and Sam were sitting at the poker table talking. The three of them looked over to him as he walked in.

"Dean's off limits," Simon said then walked upstairs.

Stein and Stuart shared a look of confusion. Why would they want to kick Dean's ass, they like Dean. Hell even Starlee would like Dean…

"Do you think," Stein asked barely containing his anger from his voice.

"I don't know," Stuart said, he wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"What's going on," Sam asked confused, this whole family seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts really well. Even better then Dean and him.

"How pissed do you think your dad would be if I killed your brother," Stein asked clutching onto the table.

"Not very…" Sam answered truthfully, "He barely thinks about us."

"I'm going to kill your brother," Stein said and launched himself from the chair. Stuart tackled him before he reached the hallway door.

"Let think this through," Stuart said sitting on Stein's chest.

"What is there to think through," Stein growled trying to push his brother off of him.

"Many things," Stuart answered, "But right now the pros and cons of Dean fathering our niece or nephew."

"What," Sam yelled jumping to his feet from shock.

"Ya, Dean's the father of our sister's baby," Stuart said, thinking more into it, he was liking the idea.

"How…?"

Stuart let out an aspirated breath and rolled his eyes as Stein struggled underneath him.

"When a male gets really horny a certain body part…"

"Dude," Sam yelled a bit mortified, Stuart just chuckled, "Not what I meant!"

"About two three months ago," Stuart chuckled, Stein was still struggling under him.

"Look at it this way," Stuart said to his younger brother, who was now red in the face from effort, "Dean Winchester, one of the best hunters fathered Lee-lee's child."

"Twenty-six, Stu, twenty-six," Stein spat out, trying to give him a charley horse.

"True," Stuart said thoughtful, "John Winchester is his father."

"Many enemies!"

The man saved our lives."

"Sleeps around with many women."

"So do you," Stuart pointed out, Stein nodded his head in agreement.

"Doesn't have a job to support the baby," Stein smirked.

"He's a hunter, not a loser ass bum, he's saving the world," Stuart smirked back

"She's our baby sister, and he took advantage of her innocents," Stein grunted and finally pushed Stuart off of him. He rolled to his feet, as Stuart jumped to his feet.

"Lee-lee can take care of herself, and I'm sure he didn't take advantage," Stuart said holding his hands up showing peace.

"He'll do the right thing, he'll do what he has to do for the baby," Sam said finally speaking up, "Dean pretty much raised me on his own. He's twenty-seven though."

Stein shot Stuart a dirty look, but he knew they were right.

"What about that faggot," Stein asked.

"What faggot," Stuart asked confused, "the boy from the pack."

"Jake?"

"Yup what about him?"

"What about him," Stuart asked still confused with were Stein was going with this.

"Can he hurt Dean," Stein grinned, Stuart rubbed his chin as he thought about it.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, this family was a kick. Sam couldn't help but wonder if this was how he and Dean would react if they had a little sister. Dean for sure would be overly protective of her, she would hate him. Sam chuckled, as he thought how she would be, stubborn, hyper, know it all.

"I would pay very good money to see that fight," Stuart said after a while.

"You guys are special," Sam laughed shaking his head.

"Do you want to get in on this," Stuart asked grinning towards Sam, "We could make good money!"

Sterling walked into the house hearing this. Stuart normally had stupid hair brain schemes to make money, but sometimes he had good ones. So Sterling always heard him out before calling him and idiot.

"What would make a lot of money," Sterling asked, everyone's head snapped towards him with shock, but Stein's grew a smirk on his.

"You have to talk to Dean and Star," Stuart said, he knew Sterling was going to be the one with the final say in this.

Sterling raised them all, Sterling was the one to sacrifice everything for them. So they always went to Sterling when things went wrong, they always respect Sterling's decisions on matters. Yes they would challenge him, whine about for hours, they always did what Sterling says. Cause Sterling has always done everything for them.

"Why," Sterling asked eyeing them, he wasn't sure why he had to talk to the both of them.

"You just do," Stuart answered then dropped down on the couch letting out an exasperated breath.

"Together or…"

"Together, they're down in the training room," Stuart said, Sterling turned to face the basement door.

"Really what's going on," Sterling asked turning to look at his younger brothers, they both had uncomfortable looks. Sam was the only one that seemed at ease.

"I'm the father." Sterling turned around and saw Dean and Starlee standing by the basement door.

Sterling chuckled and shook his head, "That's a good one," he chuckled shaking his head, "Can't pull that one over me." Though amusement was on his face, the fear was clear in his eyes.

"I'm not joking," Dean said and took a step closer to Sterling.

"DON'T," Sterling spat pointing at Dean, his body was quivering from anger, "She's my baby sister."

"I know that… now," Dean said holding his hands up, showing he wasn't trying to fight, but ready to defend himself.

"She's sixteen," Sterling growled taking a step closer to him.

"I didn't know what then," Dean pointed out, he hated that everyone kept throwing that one at him.

Starlee stepped in-between them, she knew Sterling was getting close to attacking Dean. Staring into her eldest brother's eyes, she tried to explain.

_I__ made the choice_

**Twenty-seven**

_I knew he was past twenty-one at least_

**You're pregnant**

_And…?_

"No," Sterling yelled, "You're sixteen!"

Starlee just looked at him pleading through her eyes. She knew he was going to be angry hurt and worried over her. But she also knew he would get over it soon as he saw Dean didn't take advantage of her. He would soon see that Dean would be a wonderful father to her child.

Sterling looked at her then glared at Dean, he was still shaking. Taking a deep breath, and slowly releasing it he calmed down.

"Swear you didn't know," he growled out to Dean.

"I swear on my life I didn't know, not in till today," Dean said looking into Sterling's eyes.

Dean understood all of their anger, hell he would be after blood too if it had been his sister, if he had one. Sure Sam was like a girl, but he couldn't get pregnant. Oh god he got a girl pregnant, how the hell was he going to be a father, when he didn't even know where his was.

Sterling saw the panic wash over Dean's eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle at that. The poor guy, was a bigger player then Stein, more childish then Stuart. His whole life is about protecting his family, and now he was going have to help raise and child and hunt.

"Wait in till Marian hears about this," Sterling chuckled shaking his head, Dean looked over at him worried.

"Dean Winchester!" Sterling mocked in a high pitch voice, "Dean Winchester, is the father!" Starlee smiled, she knew her mother was not going to be happy about Dean being the father.

"Have you called your father," Sterling asked walking over to the couch and sat down.

"Wait," Stein yelled out furious, "that's all! You're not going to kill him!"

"No," Sterling said looking amused. Stein would be the hardest to convince to except Dean.

But Sterling saw the good in this. The baby would help Starlee get better, the baby would help Starlee end her grieving. This baby was a blessing in disguise, and Dean being the father. Who else would protect Starlee and the baby any better than Winchester family who place family on as much of high value as the Konstances.

"This is a bunch of crap," Stein snarled then left the house. Starlee moved to follow him.

"No," Sterling said, "You're in no condition to be going after him!"

"He's right," Dean said, and grabbed her arm to move her to the couch.

Sam smirked, the poor girl. Between her brothers and Dean, she wouldn't even be able to raise a finger. She's going to end up shooting them all before the end of her pregnancy.

Stein walked down the street, he couldn't believe he was only one that was angry at Dean. Ok so excepted that Starlee was willing, Dean was twenty-seven. Someone should be mad more than a few minutes.

"Stein?"

He looked up and saw the Cullen Doctor and his irritating mind reading son, in their vehicle. It was a wonder why they had vehicles, they could run faster than any car. God his mind was a mess, he needed a drink.

"Is everything ok," the Doctor asked worried.

"No," Stein asked truthfully, "My family has gone insane, next thing I know we'll be asking Dinjin over to suck on us."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at Stein. His mind was a mess, furious over who that father of Starlee's baby was and how his family was reacting over it, and all of the random thoughts that kept popping up to distract himself.

Carlisle, wasn't sure how to answer him, or how to react. He knew the Konstance family wasn't too fond of him. But this was Esme's family so he was trying to get them to except him and his family.

"Where are you guys going," Stein asked.

"Jake got hurt during the battle," Edward answered.

"I'll go with you guys," Stein said, and jumped into the back before either vampire said anything.

Stein's mind was made up, he was going to help Jake win Starlee over. Dean was going have no part of his sister's child's life.


	16. Chapter 16

**So… Grateful**

Stein barely had placed his hand on the door handle, when then two leeches were walking into the house. Rolling his eyes, he went at his normal speed, he spotted Stephen's truck. Letting out a sigh, he knew he was going have to tell him about Dean.

Walking in to the house, he saw that it was full with six massive Native boys, Stein assume they were part of the pack. They looked like Jacob (so his guess was most likely not off) an elder man in a wheelchair, the Fork's Chief police officer. Stephen was standing next to a woman, holding her hand.

That was strange, why the hell would he be holding this woman's hand. _Unless he was dating her, which would explain why he was always in La Push all the time. _The Woman must be Jacob's sister, hence the reason why Stephen knew about the pack.

"What happened," Stein asked looking at Stephen.

Stephen's eyes widened at hearing his brother's voice. He saw Stein standing in the door way, looking at him confused. Not that it surprised him to see him confused, but what was he doing here?

"Jacob got hurt in the battle," Leah spoke up from next to him. Stephen could hear the pain in her voice. Jacob got hurt, trying to protect her.

"How," Stein asked walking farther into the house.

"A newborn came at me from behind, and Jacob jumped in the way," she answered softly, Stein just nodded his head.

"What's wrong," Stephen asked, closely watching his younger brother. Stephen saw his brother's left hand was clenched.

"Life in general," Stein answered his answer was short and had a bite to it. The fire in his eyes, told Stephen his anger had to deal with Starlee. Stein never got this angry unless it had to deal with his twin sister.

"Is she ok," Stephen asked softly, he didn't want Jacob to overhear. No doubt if Jacob heard something was wrong with Starlee. Injuries be damned he would get to her.

Screams filled the house, everyone but Stephen and Stein flinched. The brothers were having a silent conversation between themselves. Stephen quickly kissed Leah's cheek, then motioned his brother to step outside.

"What," Stephen asked as they walked to his truck.

"We know who the father is," Stein huffed out, he was still angry at his family's reaction to it all.

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Dean who?" A apart of Stephen knew which Dean, but he didn't want it to be true.

Dean Winchester," Stein spat out, his anger boiling over again.

"He's twenty-seven, his older than me!"

"I know," Stein growled and threw his hand up, "But everyone is ok with it."

"What," Stephen asked quickly turning around to look at his brother. Shock and disgust was written all over his face.

"Ya," Stein growled and punched the door leaving a dent, Stephen was so angry he didn't notice that.

"Sterling is just ok with this," Stephen asked.

"Ya they all think it's good that it's Dean who's the father."

"You don't agree," Stephen asked softly.

"No," Stein growled and looked away from his brother.

"So…"

"I couldn't stay there with everyone being so loving to Dean so… grateful." Stephen nodded his head in agreement.

"Look, Jake got hurt in the battle, it's pretty bad," Stephen said after a while of their silence, Jakes screams could still be heard.

"Ya the Doc told me, what happened," Stein asked trying to control his breathing.

"One of the Newborns was able to wrap it's arms around him. Crushed his right side," Stephen answered, his right leg was bouncing. Stein could see everything was getting to him.

"Well… he's going to need his imprint, huh," Stein asked smirking, Stephen just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm going to tell Leah where we're going," Stephen chuckled and jogged back to the house.

Leah's head turned towards the door, Stephen stepped into the house. He could see the whole pack was tensed, they could all feel their brother's pain.

"I'm going to get Star," Stephen said.

"Isn't she still in the hospital," Sam asked walking over to him, Leah was right behind him, "Jake wouldn't want her here if it causes her pain."

"No, she's home. They released her earlier," Stephen said bitterly, the anger was still raw.

"Is she ok," Sam asked worried, he didn't like the tone Stephen was using. If something bad happened to one of pack member's Imprint, the whole pack was going to respond.

"Ya, just fucking peachy," Stephen answered and walked back out the door.

* * *

Starlee was sitting on her bed, watching Dean sign to her. He was amazing, she could tell he was frightened yet he was pushing forward. He wanted to be involved with their kid, hell he was planning to take most of the reasonability.

**Will you marry me?**

_What_

**Marry me**

_You and I both know this is not what you want_ Starlee looked into his eyes. Dean thought this was the way things had to go. Dean needed to find a woman that would take him away from hunting, someone he could go home to and relax. Could Starlee be that woman, or would Dean just be worried if she was coming home too?

**How do you know what I want** Dean looked frustrated, he wanted to do right for his kid. Hell he wanted a family, a wife that would love him and his children.

_Cause I am like you, too much like you_ She reached her hand over and caressed his cheek. Truth was they were a lot like, which was the sad part.

**If we are alike then it would be a good thing** Dean tried to point out.

_No we need people opposite of us to balance us out_.

**I want to be part of my child's life** Dean had a hard stubborn look in his eyes.

_You'll always have a part of our child's life, I would never allow anyone to keep you out_ Starlee watched as some of the fear left him.

**My father sometimes talked about you** Starlee saw sadness in his movements.

_I adore your father, he is a great man_

**Yes he is great**

_How did you learn to sign why did you learn to sign._ There was very little people that knew how to sign, and even less hunters that could.

**I spent some time not talking myself** Starlee was now confused. **When my mom was murdered, I spent some time not speaking. I remember how hurt everyone was that i wasn't talking. So I decided I was going to learn how to sign.**

_How long did you last_

**Almost a year, but I saw how it was hurting my dad. So I started to talk little by little, till I turned into the chatter box you see now** Dean had a small unsecured smile playing on his lips. Dean had never opened up so much to a woman before, it was scary. Yet he felt like she could understand him, maybe even better than his own brother could.

_Does the pain ever go away_

**Not entirely **

_I…_

"Yo, Star!" The door to her bedroom flew open, and Stephen and Stein stumbled into the room. Both Dean and her relaxed when they realized who it was.

She nodded her head, asking what was up. She knew that Stephen knew who the father was of her child. She didn't know how he was truly reacting to it, he was hiding his emotions very well.

"Jake was hurt, he needs you." Something clenched at her heart. Jake had been there for her, he tried to spend every moment with her. So she may not feel the whole Imprint pull, but she felt a small tug. So yes she was worried about the boy who always tried to take care of her.

She quickly got up and slipped on her shoes. Dean was pulling out his keys, as he asked, "Whose Jake, and what hurt him?"

"Jake is her Imprint," Stephen spat out, Starlee shot him a glare, telling him to stop.

"Imprint…?" Dean asked as they all walked out of the room and down the hall to the steps.

"An Imprint is like a Soul Mate," Stephen answered glaring at the hand Dean had on his sister's back. He just wanted to rip it off of her.

"Soul Mate…" Dean asked confused, he held onto Starlee's elbow helping her down the stairs, much to her distain.

"The person you're meant to be with…" Stephen snarled out sarcastically.

"I know that, but you never really know who your soul mate is," Dean said trying not to be sarcastic himself.

"The Quileute do," Stephen mutter not wanting to tell Dean why. Dean was a hunter, he thought like a hunter, the Quileute were something to be hunted not fall in love with.

"How," Dean asked stopping in the middle of the steps and turned around to glare at Stephen.

If this kid was going to be a part of Starlee's and his child's life then, this kid better be straight. Like hell Dean was going to let some random person who dabbled in the dark arts or some other strange things to be around his family.

Starlee knew where and how this was going to go, she grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him down the stairs. Stephen followed behind them, keeping his mouth shut.

Dean paused to grab his coat for Starlee, helping her slip it on. He led them to his baby, getting her settled in the middle and Stephen in the passenger seat, he took off. Stephen led him to La Push, no one spoke as they drove.

Dean pulled up to the small little house with a ramp leading to the door. Stephen was the first one out helping Starlee out, Dean close behind. Starlee was still weak and all of the day's events were catching up with her. She just needed to check up on Jacob then she was going to bed.

Stephen notice that Carlisle car was no longer there nor was Chief Swan's but an old large truck sat there in the drive way. Bella was inside. Stephen wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, did Bella even know Jacob had Imprint on Starlee.

"Come on," Stephen said leading Starlee up the ramp, Dean was close behind. The Pack was inside the house in the living room with Billy. Everyone was staring at Starlee. Everyone could see how weak this young girl was, though she was much better then when they had last seen her. She looked tired.

It escape no one's eyes the newest male and how protective he was of Starlee. Sam feared he was going to be competition for Jacob, when was this kid going to get a break.

"Friend of the family," Stephen muttered noticing the way the pack looked at Dean. The last thing he wanted was a fight to break out with Dean when Starlee was in this condition. She would try and protect him.

"Bella is in there with him right now," Leah said moving over to her imprint. Starlee let go of Stephen's arm and reached over to Dean.

Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her waist moving her to a couch and settled her down. He made she was comfortable before turning to the Native Men in the room. He really didn't like the looks of them, but he was sure he would be able to take them out if pushing came to shoving.

"This has to be quick, she's not up for much right now," Dean said.

"I'll tell Bella," Embry said and walked over to Jacob's room.

Sam watched as Starlee and the male signed to each other. They seemed to be arguing over something. Sam was sure over the fact that they were here. Truth be told, she really didn't look up to being here. She looked as if she needed to be resting.

Bella quickly left, not bothering to tell anyone goodbye. Embry came out of the room looking sheepish. He nodded his head, as Stephen and Dean help Starlee up. Everyone notice how Starlee lean and relied on the male more then on her brother.

Jacob felt a little guilty when Embry came into the room to tell them Starlee was here. Bella had been in the middle of telling him that she loved him, but not enough to stay with him. He hadn't told her about Starlee and how he had imprinted on her. It wasn't hard to see that Bella was hurt and little jealous.

But Jacob couldn't really bring himself to really care, Starlee was here to see him. He was a little worried that she should still be in the hospital, but he knew the pack wouldn't have let them take her out if she really needed to be there.

She walked into his room being supported by a guy, Jacob had seen at the hospital with Stein and Stephen a few days ago. Jacob could help but feel tinge of worry and jealous streak through him. But when Starlee gave him a smile it all went away.

* * *

_I love to read the comments! I'm glad some people like the story, right now I'm at a cross road where I want to talk the story. I have so many ideas I'm not sure which way I want to go, so my next updates might be a while. Comment and it helps to motive me, give me some constructive criticism~ Ash_


	17. Chapter 17

**Life was Changing So much**

" What about the gypsies," Dean asked Simon, they were both sitting in the study room.

It had been two weeks since the vampire attack. Dean, Sam, Stein, Sterling, and Stuart had made quick work of the wendigo and now they had to worry about were the gypsies and the damn shape-shifter.

"Sterling thinks they've tracked them down in New Mexico," Simon answered.

The small gypsy camp that had been in Centralia, took off not soon after the boy had cursed Starlee. It had taken them a while but the Konstances had been able to track them down with a little help.

"Sam and I will go," Dean said calmly, but Simon could see the fire in Dean's eye. The gypsy boy had unknowingly threatened Dean Winchester's family, and he was going to have hell to pay.

"Stuart will want to go with you," Simon said, Dean just nodded his head.

Dean was a little surprised all the boys didn't want to go with them. But Stein was unwilling to leave his twin, while Stephen didn't seem to want to leave his girlfriend. Sterling had his job to think about and couldn't up and leave it. Locating the gypsies in New Mexico could take a while, even with the Sinclairs' help. Simon took was a reluctant to leave Starlee and his wife.

"We'll be leaving tonight," Dean said getting up from his seat, Simon just nodded his head.

"Kash called and told me that's she coming up with Jace and Jay," Simon said with a sigh.

"She has some balls to come around hunters," Dean smirked.

"Girl has more balls then brains at times, but she means well," Simon chuckled.

"Seb almost stroked when she told him what she had done," Simon laughed causing Dean to chuckle and shake his head.

"I bet," Dean laughed.

"I'm guessing Jack is busy with the police force," Dean asked, Simon nodded his head.

"Jon and Jaz are in Florida with a hunt. They said then might swing by," Simon said and lean back in his chair.

Dean may have not grown up with the Konstance but he and Sam were raised with the Lennoxs and Sinclairs. He remembered spending summers with Jon Sinclair and Sage Lennox, gun shooting training, and research at Bobby's. Thing began to change when John got into it with Sebastian Sinclair and Jason Lennox's wife died. Dean still hunted from time to time with Sage, but he lost almost all contact with the Sinclairs.

"That's good, Star will be safe with them around," Dean said nodding his head.

"Ya," John said staring at his photo on his desk.

"You should stop by the Sinclairs, when you're in New Mexico," Simon said looking into Dean's eyes.

"Sebastian doesn't want anything to do with us Winchesters," Dean said then left to look for Sam to let him know the plan.

Starlee sat in the living room, she was looking over a pregnancy book. She was a bit horrified over what her body was going to go through. Shoot at her out, ok, have a ghost throw her through a wall, it'll hurt but fine. Mood swings cravings, and then having her body push a human out of her body that was frightening. Then she was going to be responsible for this little person who would not be able to defend its self.

Starlee wasn't sure if she was up to doing this. Maybe the child would be better off with somebody else. Someone who could care for it, protect it, give it everything it needs or wants. Starlee could barely keep herself alive how was she going to keep a baby alive.

"Hey," Starlee looked up and saw Dean standing over her. She gave him a smile, and moved over so he could sit down next to her. Awkwardly Dean took the seat next to her.

Dean didn't love her, he was stupid enough to think that, but he did care for her. He most likely cared for her cause of the baby, but he did care for her. He knew if he gave it sometime and they both tried they could love each other.

"Sam, Stu, and I are going to New Mexico," Dean told her resting his elbows on his knees, and looked at her reflection on the TV in front of them. Starlee had her legs folded underneath her and was wrapped up in a blanket, a book was sitting on her lap.

Starlee nodded her head, normally she would demand to go along too, but the pregnancy and she was still weak from the curse. She knew everyone would be against her even suggesting going. Dean was already over protective of her and the baby, the past two weeks she hadn't been able to move without Dean, Sam, or one of her brothers demand what's she's doing. It was starting to get to her

Jacob has been spending most of his time here, but he wasn't so bad as the others. Ya he tried to do a lot for her, but he did it quietly. He'd move the things closer to her, shadow her steps to catch when she'd stumble.

Sterling and Stuart weren't happy that Jacob was always around, they wanted Dean to be with Starlee. Stephen and Stein were backing up Jacob. Simon and Marian were standing in the background wondering when the showdown was going to go down. Marian thought because of all the testosterone going around, it was going to happen soon.

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take us," Dean said still watching her in the TV, Starlee just nodded her head. It was hard to know when a job would be done for sure. You could guess fairly close if you knew what the job was and if you've done something similar before.

"Don't do anything stupid," Dean said then got up and left. He didn't see the offended look on Starlee's face, or the fury that followed after.

Dean was about to get in the Impala when he saw Stephen's truck driving up the dirt road to the house. He wasn't by himself. He had the stupid boy with him. Dean didn't like him, he didn't like how the damn kid followed Starlee like a love sick puppy. Something wasn't right with the boy.

Stephen decided to bring Jake over to watch over Starlee, while he and Sterling were going to go back to Centralia to find out more about the gypsies. He may not like the idea of Jacob being after his sister, but it was better than Dean Winchester. Stephen didn't care that Dean had saved his brother's lives.

Dean stood at the door of the Impala, staring at the kid get out of Stephen's truck. He didn't look over at Dean, kept his eyes to the floor and walked towards the house. That was it, if Dean wasn't going to be around, that kid wasn't going to be around his child.

"Steph, I don't want him around Star or the baby," Dean said, and reached for his gun.

"To bad, I think it's for the best, especially that we're leaving," Stephen said trying to keep his cool.

"She has your dad and Stein," Dean said walking the boy from the corner of his eye. He was standing near the steps.

Jacob wanted to tear then arrogant son-of-a-bitch's head off, but he knew Starlee would never forgive him if he did. He was the father of Starlee's baby, and so he was important to her. Jacob hated how Dean babied Starlee, he notice it got on Starlee's nerves. He constantly talked down to her, and assumed she couldn't do simple things. He never let him have some time with her, always tried to get her to leave the room when he would come in, Jacob hated him.

"… And Kash said she's coming into town with Jace and Jay."

"Sinclairs are coming," Stephen asked surprised, he missed hanging out with them.

"Just Kash, Jace and Jay. Jackson is with the police and can't get time off. Jon is somewhere in Florida… Hunting with Jaz, and everyone knows Juls doesn't leave the bar," Dean said unsure of what all the kid knew.

"I still feel better with Jacob around," Stephen said after a while of thinking.

"I don't want him around my child," Dean growled.

"I would never hurt them," Jacob growled, how could the asshole think he would think of hurting Starlee, she was his world, "even if the kid is yours it's more of Starlee's."

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill him if he goes near my family," Dean said ignoring the boy.

"Lee-lee isn't your family," Stephen spat out.

"Like hell she's not! She is, I may not be able to do her right, now, but I will. She's carrying my child and I will marry her," Dean spat out. Jacob's blood went cold, he was going to try and marry her.

"You will not marry my baby sister, I'll kill you myself," Stephen yelled and got into Dean's face.

"I won't let you stop me," Dean growled stepping up to him.

"Hey," Sterling yelled running out of the house with Sam behind him. Sterling pulled Stephen away as Sam stood behind his brother.

"What the hell is going on," Sterling asked looking between the both of them.

"An argument between me and my brother in law," Dean said watching as Stephen's temper rise.

"Cool it, both of you," Sterling said and looked back to the door. Starlee and Logan were standing on the porch watching everything.

"Dean," Sterling said looking over to him, "When are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as Kash gets here," Dean said still glaring at Stephen.

"Okay, Steph," he said looking over to his twin, "I want to leave now."

"Fine," Stephen spat out then violently turned to the house, to say goodbye.

"Dean you need to cool it with Stephen and Stein," Sterling said after Stephen stomped into the house. Jacob was still standing by the steps watching Starlee stare at Dean with concern.

"I don't want that kid around Star," Dean growled in a low tone so Star wouldn't hear him.

"Why," Sterling asked shocked, no one told Dean the truth about Jacob. They all feared he would go postal and kill Jacob, which would get the pack to attack Dean.

"Something is wrong with that boy, I can feel it," Dean growled and stared at the boy, whose eyes were on Star.

"I tell him to take off," Sterling said softly also watching Jacob.

Sterling was confused, he didn't know who he wanted more for his sister. Jacob loved his sister, you could see it in his eyes and actions. The problem was he was a shape shifter, that was controlled by him temper, and that had a short fuse. Dean was a good hunter, a strong man who would die for Starlee and the baby. He would do right by Starlee if he could, but he didn't love Starlee, not like Jacob.

Dean nodded his head in thanks, and walked back to the house, after slamming the door shut to his baby. Brushing pass the boy, he picked up Starlee in his arms and carried her back into the house, ignoring her glare. Jacob was about to follow when Sterling stopped him.

"Wait till Dean leave to come back, don't make it hard for them right now. He knows something is different about you, and he's trying to protect his family," Sterling told him, Jacob looked over to the house then to Sterling and nodded his head. Sterling handed him the keys to his SUV, then walked into the house.

Sam watched the boy stare at the house, longing, before stepping away from the steps. Sam had been doing a lot of research, ever since Dean told him that there was something wrong with him. At first Sam thought Dean was jealous, but then Sam realized Dean was honestly trying to protect his family. Dean admitted it to Sam, that he wouldn't be hurt if Starlee found a boyfriend, it would be almost a relief.

The Sam started to sense, the difference in the boy too. So he started his research, he had found some legends, but Sam didn't know what to think about it. Some of it made little sense, then he found out about Imprinting that was what convinced him. Dean had told him Stephen had let it slip that the boy Imprinted on Starlee.

Sam walked up to the boy, and stood in his way before saying, "I know what you are, shifter."

"Good for you," Jacob growled, he had no real problem with this guy, besides the fact he was the Asshole's brother.

"I will kill you if you go near Star again, a shape shifter already messed up her life, I'll be damned if I let another hurt her again, Cause Dean's right. She's our family now, one thing Winchesters know how to protect is family," Sam said then walked into the house leaving the boy to ponder what had been said.

* * *

Dean was sitting with Starlee on the front porch, they were waiting for Kash to get here. Kashmir Sinclair, one of the most bad ass chick, Dean had ever met. When she blew into town, the whole placed would get flipped over. She was fourth child out of eight kids, so she knew how to hold up her own.

She always seemed to be dancing to her own tune, she hunted her own way and lived life her own style. Dean had once gone on a hunt with her, while Sam was at college, she almost got him killed. She was reckless, impatient, but she always got the job done.

Dean broke into a grin, when he saw a black Ford Focus drive up the drive way, he could hear Led Zeppelin blaring through. Led Zeppelin was Kash's favorite band, since she was named after one of their song. She was a female version of Dean, but a little more raunchier than him.

"St. Sinclair," Dean said grinning stepping down the steps, as Kash stepped out of her rental.

"Deanie-poo," Kash yelled and ran into his arms hugging him, "Last time I saw you, you had a shot gun pointed at my head."

"Last time you saw me, you tried to tie me up for bait," Dean laughed and pulled her into a head lock.

Jaylynn rolled her eyes as she and her brother Jace got out of the car. Jace grinned when he saw Starlee standing on the porch. He had grown up with Starlee; they had been best friends till her family moved, though they still kept in touch. He ran up the steps and pulled her into a hug.

"So what's this I hear, you knocked up little Star, pedo," Kash giggled slipping out of the head lock, and got into a defensive stance.

"I swear I didn't know," Dean said and playfully swung at her. Kash blocked it, and slapped him upside of the head.

"Sure sure," Kash giggled and jumped on him, grabbing him into a choke hold.

"What's this you've joined the FBI," Dean asked pulling her off of him.

"Damn straight I did I joined about six years ago," Kash said and started to throw punches, "I'm working on being a profiler."

"Profiler…?"

"Yup," She nodded and got a quick shot in, then ran up the stairs to where Starlee was signing to her brother.

"Hey, Kido," She said and hugged the girl, "has you brother left yet?" Starlee shook her head no, and Kash made her way into the house.

Jace and her sat on the porch catching each other up, with what has been going on in their lives. Dean watched them for a while, then went into the house. Jace was a good kid, and good hunter, he could protect Star.

Jace told her about, how it was going on at the Bar. He's parents own a Bar/ Hotel that mainly catered to Hunter. It was like a Safe Haven for hunters, a lot of the time, the Sinclairs would allow Hunters to crash there for free and make it up by helping around in the bar. It was like the Road House Ellen ran, but in New Mexico.

Starlee had many memories of sitting in the bar with Jace, listening to the Hunters talk about their jobs, trade information or things. Julias was always sitting at the bar, ready to help a Hunter with research. A lot of the time, he would help them cheat on their homework.

Kash and her twin sister, Jaz, would be waitressing in the bar, and sneaking them candy and sodas. Jackson, the oldest would be behind the bar, helping his parents or watching Jay. Jay would always find a way to cause trouble to get the attention on her. Uncle Jay would always be at the Bar, waiting to help a Hunter out.

When her father, Jason, and Sebastian –Jace's Father- were all there together, then would sit in the table in the second floor, drink beers and remember their pass. Simon Konstance, Jason Lennox, and Sebastian Sinclair had all grown up together, their parents were all hunters that would often throw them together when they went out in Hunts.

They all grew up together, but in the end life got in the way. Jason went off the board after his wife's death. Simon kept moving his family around. Sometimes in Starlee's eyes Sebastian was the most stable, but then he also feared his wife.

Thing were now different from when Starlee was a child growing up at the Bar. Kashmir had now gone and joined the FBI, Suri had gotten married and had a child leaving behind the world of hunting. Sage had gone to college and dropped out. Stephen was in love again getting ready to quit too. Starlee was now pregnant with Dean Winchester's child. Life was changing so much that Starlee never even realized it till now.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at a road cross with this chapter. I could have gone two ways, and I'm still not sure, we'll see. comment!


	18. Chapter 18

**Pulling Bullets and Sewing Us Up**

Starlee was lost in her thoughts as she jogged alongside of the road. Thoughts of the baby mainly filled her mind, if she was good enough to raise her. Never in her life did Starlee once think she would become a mother, she wasn't fit for it. She was reckless, didn't know the first thing of raising anything. She killed five fish before giving up on having a pet.

She was a hunter, and a damn good one. She knew how to kill, not how to raise anything. How would she support the baby, she knew her parents and grandparents would help but… Starlee truly believed that she wasn't what was right for the baby.

Though it was not like she could give the baby away to a better family, not while knowing what was out there in the world. And as much as she loves her life and the way she was raised, the idea of her child being raised like that didn't sit well with her. All Starlee could do is hunt, but her child could do much more if given the chance.

Starlee heard rustling in the trees next to her, slowing down she pulled out her gun. How stupid was she for going out running with someone else. All she had to do was wake up Jace, but she didn't and now her baby may die cause of her stupidity.

She aimed her gun at the trees as a large figure came closer, her heart was pounding. Stella's face appeared in her head, she may have let her sister die but nothing was going to harm her child. Not even herself.

Starlee squeezed off a few rounds, the figured stumbled out. It was Jake. Putting her gun away she rushed over to him, he was grunting from the pain. Luckily he really didn't have too much shape shifter blood in him so the sliver wasn't going to kill him. She helped steady him and pulled out her cell phone to text Logan. They needed to get the bullets out of him before he healed up.

"Damn Dean would be so happy," Jacob grunted as Starlee helped him sit down. She shot him a look, tell him to cool it.

"What are you doing out here by yourself," Jacob asked as she look at the gun wounds. One had gone straight through him while the other two were still in him.

"Starlee," He asked lifting her chin so she would look at him.

Jacob was at a lost on what to do with her. He wanted to be around her all the time, and now that Dean wasn't around and Stuart took off with them, he had the chance, but he didn't know what to do. She was pregnant with another man's baby, he didn't even know if she loved him.

Jacob hadn't lied to Dean the other day, when he said that the baby was more Starlee's, and since the baby was Starlee's he was going to love it as if it was his own. Jacob just wanted to be part of her life.

He saw Stephen's truck drive up to them and Stein and Dr. Logan jump out. Then rushed over to them, Logan looked him over as Stein walked Starlee to the truck.

"Damn, I need to get these bullets out of you before you heal up," Logan muttered, and Helped him up.

"You're already healing up so it's going to hurt like a bitch," He told him and helped him into the back.

"Okay, are we going to the hospital," Jacob grunted as he settled down in the back with Logan. Stein was in the driver's seat as Starlee sat next to him.

"Na, it'll raise up too many questions, I'll do it at the house," Logan said jabbing at the gun wounds, well it felt like he was to Jacob.

"You're going to pull bullets out of me at home, are you even licensed to do this," Jacob said worried.

"Dude, Jake, Logan has been pulling bullets and sewing us up since he was in medical school," Stein said relaxed.

"I think that was the reason I did so good," Logan laughed, "I was getting much more intense training."

"Shit I remembered the first time you had fix Stuart up," Stein laughed as he pulled up to the house, "he began to squirt blood and you almost fainted." Jacob looked over to Logan worried.

"That was three years ago and I'm much better now," Logan said helping him out of the truck, and into the house.

"Ya he hasn't killed us yet," Stein laughed and walked up the stairs with Starlee.

Jace was in the living room with his older sister, stretching Jaylynn was on the couch eating. Marian was in the Dining room looking over the house plans. Everyone but Jay jumped up when they saw Jake bleeding.

"What the hell happened," Marian asked cleaning off the table.

"Star, shot him," Logan laughed and helped Jacob on to the table. Stein walked over with Logan's medical bag.

"Come on Kid, let's give Logan some room," Kashmir said and tugged Starlee away from Jacob's side.

* * *

"Logan can I ask you something," Jacob asked as Logan cleaned out his wounds.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer you," Logan said honestly.

"It's about, Star," Jacob said, Logan paused in his actions.

"What do you want to know," Logan asked carefully. Logan truly loved Starlee, she saved his life and became a dear friend over the years.

"What happened to her," Jacob asked. A few things had run through his head, he knew something wasn't right with her. Why didn't she talk?

"She's had a rough life, all of them have, but it's been harder on her," Logan answered carefully. Stephen still hadn't told Leah the whole through, and he wanted to be the one to tell her. So everyone was keeping the truth away from Jacob.

"What kind of hard life," Jacob growled, if someone was hurting her he was going to make damn sure it would stop or he would get revenge.

"The kind you would have nightmares about, leave at that. If she wants you to know she'll let you know," Logan said and slapped one of his gunshot holes. Jacob grunt in pain.

"Take two Aspin for the pain," Logan said.

"It won't do anything for me," Jacob said getting off the table.

"Two bottle, num-nuts," Logan said and walked out of the dining room and upstairs.

Jacob walked over to the living room where Starlee and a blonde boy were on the floor doing push-ups. A small blonde girl with different colors in her hair was sitting on the couch reading. She looked like a little Goth girl.

"Hey," Jacob said, Starlee and boy stopped and looked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Jace and this is my little sister Jaylynn," the boy said getting up and shook his hand.

"Jacob Black," he said shaking his hand, Jace nodded his head.

"Get the hell away from them," a deadly silky voice said from behind them. Jacob turned around and saw a blonde bombshell standing there in ripped jeans and Motley Crue shirt.

"Dean told me what's going on, so get the hell out of here," She spat out at him, Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Enough, Kash," Stein said walking into the living room and dropped down beside Jay. He flashed her a smirk before snatching the book out of her hand. Jay glared at him then punched him on the stomach and grabbed her book back.

"Stein, if Dean has a bad feeling about this kid, you should listen to him," Kash said still eying Jacob.

"Dean's wrong about this," Stein said rubbing his belly.

"I wouldn't hurt Starlee, I love her," Jacob said.

"How long have you've known Star. What do you know about her? What's her favorite color, whose her hero? What does she do for living? Does she play an instrument? What's her passion?"

"I know I love her without knowing those things," Jacob said defiantly.

"You don't even know a person without knowing those things," Kash snapped, "how can you say you love her without knowing her."

"Kash enough," Stein yelled jumping up to his feet, he realized Jacob was close to revealing it all. That would not go down well.

"How can you be okay with all this," Kash yelled at him, "She's your twin sister, and you're okay with some psycho following her around and claiming he loves her. You know what that sounds like a STALKER!"

A chill went down Starlee's back, Flashes of the Stella's death went through her mind. She dropped down to the floor, and began to tremble. She could faintly hear Jace and Jay calling her name out. But the last words he spoke to her rang through her head louder.

Jacob Stein and Kash were all arguing when, Jace and Jaylynn began to yelled out Star's name. She was on the floor shaking. Not as bad as she had been doing in the Alley way, but still pretty bad. He crouched down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Star, think of the baby, you have to calm down. Angel.," he told her, "I have you."

Tears filled her eyes up, and she shook a little less. She bit on her bottom lip and threw herself in his arms, actually crying, sobs choked out of her. Stein was shocked, Starlee hated to cry and even less around people outside of the family. The fact she was crying and in Jacob's arms was shocking to say the least.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Starlee clung to him and cried out her heart. No one said anything, but watched them. Even Simon and Marian and come down to see what was going on.

Something hit Simon in the pit of his stomach, seeing he daughter cry in another man's arms. It was strange to see Starlee cry. The last time she had cried was when Stasio had been killed, and she had been curled up in his arms.

* * *

Starlee woke up the next morning in her bed, and Stein was sitting on the floor next to her while Jacob was crashed out on the lazy boy in their room. His head was tilted to the side mouth open and drool slipping out of his mouth.

"He's been here all night, didn't even leave for his patrol," Stein said quietly.

Starlee looked at Jacob, she was at a lost with him. She knew she now had duties with Dean, she carried his child in her womb. Dean had just as much right to determine who was around his child as she did. Dean did not want Jacob around his child, but Starlee saw no harm in Jacob.

Starlee knew she could never love Jacob like he wanted her to. She was too jaded to love, to be loved. She knew her place in the world, and she never wanted to drag anyone into it didn't have to be.

* * *

"Look I say send Stein and Star to the bar, it's summer let them have a vacation," Kashmir said to Simon and Marian. It was breakfast time and everyone was relaxing before starting the day.

"I prefer that Starlee stay close to us," Marian said sipping on her coffee, she was looking over the house plans. Simon was sitting next her reading the newspaper.

"She'll be safe at the bar, the place is packed with hunters. Not a damn thing will get to her, Jackson and Jewels would make sure," Kash said leaning back in her chair.

"What about you, Kash," Simon asked smirking, "where are you going to be?"

"I'm off to Virginia, I'm working with the BAU in a week," she smiled.

"She's going to be a Fed," Jace chirped in earning himself a dirty look from his older sister.

"BAU," Logan asked looking up from his medical files.

Ever since he had begun to patch up the Konstance, Marian's parents have been recommending him to their friends, which they would recommend him to their friends. Logan was the most sought after doctor in America. People were always trying to get into see him, so Logan would pick and choose which people he wanted to see, but he always made time for hunters.

"Behavior Analyst Unit," Kashmir answered him.

"What do they do," Logan asked setting down the file to pour himself some orange juice.

"They watch and learn about criminal behavior and actions to help them determine and predict other criminal and their actions to help catch them," she told him excited.

She couldn't believe she got into the BAU, it was one of the hardest to join. The Unit Chief didn't like newcomers and hated having to replace pass members.

"So you going to be thinking like a criminal," Logan asked smirking.

"Yes," she answered shooting him a dirty look.

"The thing is the BAU deals with Serial Killers and the cases other people can't solve, the strange cases," Kashmir said with a satisfied smirk.

"Our type of Cases," Simon said realizing Kashmir's train of thought.

"Yup, and in my new job all the cases go through me before the team even hears about them," Kashmir smirked.

"Damn good, kid, damn good," Simon said shaking his head in disbelief, Kashmir just smirked at him.

"You could send us jobs," Stein said from his spot next to his twin.

"Ya, I was planning on sending jobs to Ellen, Bobby, Rufus, my parents, Uncle Jas, and You," she said looking at Simon, "you can spread them around to hunters that can take the job."

"Which is good, cause it'll make sure the FBI don't go sniffing around," Simon said.

"Hell you guys could go in as BAU agents and have no trouble getting into things," Kashmir said.

"Hell ya," Stein said excited, "that would be way easier."

"No it might get traced back to Kash," Simon said shaking his head no.

"Which reminds me that, you should make sure you're not associated with me," He told her, Kashmir looked at him confused.

"I had to change my name before I got married because the FBI was after me," Simon said, everyone now was really paying attention because they had never heard about this before.

"Shut up, what was your name before," Stein asked.

"…Angus Platt." the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Laugh it up Jackasses," Simon muttered shaking his head at everyone.

* * *

**So I watch the Season Premier of Supernatural and then saw Taylor Lautner's new movie.**


End file.
